RomaHeta
by CaptainAzenor
Summary: When Japan makes a device to go into video games, it's great! But an error happens and most of the countries are sucked into the game! Now trapped in the game, the countries must work together to get back to the real world...and avoid a sinister presence within the game itself! Has my OC in it. More inside. Rated T. Some GerIta, HRExItaly, FRUK, brotherly Spamano and RomanoxOC
1. Enter the Game

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter One

In his house, Japan, also know by his human name, Kiku Honda, was in a room with video game consoles and a computer. ''There. It's finally finished!'' he said. He approached his computer. ''After dreaming and working on it, it's finally complete. The Go to the 2D World Device!'' He sat down at the computer, typing gleefully.

''Using this, I can go into RPGs, fight bosses...meet Miku and Haruhi... Heh heh, I bet everyone will be happy about this!'' he said. The other Nations wanted to go into video games too and were excited when Japan said he was going to make a device to do that.

''Now then, it's time for the test run!'' he said and pressed the button, ''Power on!'' The screen went blank for a moment before text started to appear.

Start Program...

Virtual Fields...ON

Character Graphics...ON

Dimensional Wall...OPEN

...

Transfer system has caused an error

Virtual Fields...

Character Graphics...

Transfer System...

Dimensional Wall...FULL OPEN

Light burst from the computer and Kiku screamed. All around the world, Nations started getting sucked into the game...

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>In a field of computerized grass stood Japan, who looked around. ''Well, it worked. But I could have used graphic tools to make it better... I was too lazy.'' he said, ashamed. ''And then the story is too chaotic... The item and skill names are from other famous video games too... Incidentally, the main character is America... Let's get to work.'' he added.<p>

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>America and England woke up in a room with a wooden table, some shelves and curiously enough, swords on a rack and a suit of armor. A red carpet with golden edges covered the floor. ''Hi Arthur! Our bodies are flat, what is this?'' America asked.<p>

''Weren't you listening just now? We are in a game made by a beginner.'' England replied.

''What!?'' America looked at his spritey self. ''But why aren't I in full proportion? And where is the beautiful CG!?'' he demanded.

_He just realized that!? _''Listen for once! We are in _a game made by a beginner_!'' England snapped.

''Oh. Oh man, I'm the Hero in this world and I have to look like this?'' America whined. England looked at him from head to toe.

''It's good, right? After all, you can cheat us about your metabolic state...'' England said with a smirk, looking at America's belly.

America flushed. No one made fun of him! ''Yeah, well... At least my eyebrows aren't huge!'' he retorted.

England frowned. ''Shut it, you git! This is my genetic-'' he started but was interrupted by America.

''Anyway, Arthur. Umm...do you know what we're supposed to do in this game?'' America asked.

England blinked. ''That... That is a good question, actually.'' he replied. What were they supposed to do? Was this like a normal RPG?

A sudden flash of light caused them to look away for a moment. ''Well, it seems that I have forgotten to explain what you are supposed to do here. I apologize.'' a familiar voice said.

''Kiku!'' England and America called as the light faded, revealing Japan. ''Wow, since when can you do that?'' America asked.

''Since I am the Game Master, this is nothing for me.'' Japan shrugged. ''That aside, allow me to explain the purpose of the game. Along with Wang-san, Francis-san, Alarise-san and Ivan-san, you're the Allies. Like back in World War II, you'll be fighting us, the Axis. The leader of the Axis is Ludwig-san. Think of this as a territorial dispute.'' he explained.

''I see.'' England said. America nodded, excitement in his sky blue eyes.

Japan explained the rules of the game, the currency, their Classes and the importance of saving their progress.

''This sounds great!'' America exclaimed.

Japan smiled. England thought there was something odd and rather eerie about that smile. _It's probably just my imagination..._

''By the way, you can't return to the 3D world until you beat the game.'' Japan said.

''WHAT!?'' England and America yelled. ''You've got to be joking!'' England added.

''I'm an enemy here, Arthur-san. So I can not say anything else.'' Japan replied.

''Why did you create a game like this? And more importantly, why did you venture alone into enemy territory?'' England asked.

''It is a common affair in the 2D world. That's all I am going to say. Good luck!'' Japan said and vanished.

''Oh my...'' England said.

''Sooo we just have to beat the Axis? I would be fine if I'm the Hero!'' America said.

England facepalmed. ''So what will we do now?'' he asked.

''We should go after Italy first! He's probably super weak!'' America said.

''Well, we're only level 3 right now.'' England pointed out.

''Right. But Italy must be level 1!'' America exclaimed.

England nodded. They walked out of the room. China was selling items like Potions. They went upstairs to look for any money. The upstairs room was a bedroom with four beds. There was also a table, some bookshelves and a piano. In a chest they found 5000G.

They also took 300G from China's secret savings...shh. They bought some Potions and Ethers. Russia was selling weapons and armor. They bought some armor, already having their own weapons equipped.

France was standing by the stairs. ''My role is the Inn! Do you want to stay?'' he asked with a grin. They both shook their heads. France pouted. ''I won't bite youu...'' he said.

Palori, who was standing nearby, shot France an annoyed look. He pouted even further at her glare. ''Stop being a pervert.'' she snapped.

America and England explained the plan to everyone, who thought it was a good idea. Russia waved at them sadly.

''Hey, Ivan. Aren't you coming?'' America asked.

''In this game, only four people can be in a party, so I can't join. Neither can Alarise.'' Russia said.

''What, are you the last Boss or something?'' America said with a laugh.

''I don't know.'' Russia said.

''I doubt it. After we defeat the Axis, we will be going home.'' England said.

''True. I wish Alarise was going with us because she's good in a fight, aru.'' China said.

''I know! We can cheat the system! Alarise can be her own party! If she needs healing, we can use some of our Potions.'' America said.

''...That's actually a good idea.'' England commented.

''Hah! Because I'm the Hero! Anyway, we'll be back!'' America said. He took out his sword and the others took out their weapons as well. ''Let's go!''

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>They fought with Monster!Tonys and snakes in the overworld, which was a field with some dirt roads. England used a bow, France used a sword, China used an axe and Palori used sword too.<p>

''This is fun!'' America said.

''I suppose it is. Hey, France! Hurry up and Heal us!'' England replied.

''Alright.'' France said and casted Heal on the party. Then he tossed a Healing Potion and an Ether to Palori.

After fighting several monsters, they arrived at Italy's house in the game. It was a nice Italian style mansion with pretty Roman columns and fountains in the yard. They approached the front gates, which were open.

''Let's go.'' America said, grinning. Everyone nodded, just as eager.

* * *

><p>AN: So... Here's the first chapter! Yes, this does have my Country OC in it. I WILL be making another RomaHeta novelization with out her, so if you don't like it, read the other one, which will be done either after this one or during it... I don't know yet. See you next chapter.


	2. Italy's Mansion

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Two

America led the others through the gates and the garden. They came to the double doors that were the entrance to the mansion. America opened the doors and they walked inside. They were in a hallway with a nice marble floor. The mansion was quiet.

''This is tiring. I want to go home already, aru.'' China said.

''Don't worry, Yao. All we have to do is take down Italy and the rest will be a cakewalk.'' America said cheerfully.

''Right.'' China agreed.

England glanced back at the doors which they had come in. ''This is more like those Final Fantasy games than a territorial dispute game, don't you think? I'm actually surprised that monsters appeared.'' he asked.

''Are there any hamburgers in this game?'' America wondered.

''Bloody hell, why am I the only serious one here?'' England exclaimed. Palori gave England a pointed look, she was serious too. He noticed and realized his mistake. ''Sorry, are we two the only serious ones?'' he corrected, gesturing at her.

''You're getting annoying, calm down, aru.'' China said. England frowned. ''Here, you can have some of my snacks if you calm down, aru.'' China added.

''No, thank you. I don't want any.'' England said politely.

''Haha! Wow, we have no teamwork.'' America commented.

''That is a bad thing.'' Palori pointed out.

They walked down the hallway until it ended in a large area with the grand staircase. Several doors were on either side. They wondered where Italy was.

''Ve.'' came from one of the rooms. They went to the door to look. In what was clearly some sort of food storage room, Italy and his older brother Romano were packing food.

''Look. My brother Romano's here too.'' France whispered.

''Ah, well, we'll just get him too.'' America replied quietly. He went into the room.

Italy noticed him, his amber eyes widening with shock. ''Ah! Fratello, what should we do? Alfred is here.'' he exclaimed.

Romano sighed. ''Seriously? Hold on, let me just get-'' he started but was interrupted.

''Fratello! You don't have time to pack anymore tomatoes!'' Italy scolded.

''Shut the hell up! You packed pasta! Why can't I pack what I want!?'' Romano snapped.

''...We could make tomato pasta.'' Italy said. America walked towards him, the rest of the Allies coming in.

''Oh, yeah... At all events, we'll tie the white flags to the weapons the Potato-bastard gave us and...'' Romano said.

''Too late, fratello. They're coming!'' Italy said, seeing the rest of the Allies walking towards them.

They started fighting. Italy fought with a white flag attached to a spear. Romano fought with a white flag attached to an axe. Soon, the brothers had had enough. ''Noooo! They're going to kill us!'' Romano said.

''Run away, fratello!'' Italy said. They both ran to another door, leading into another wing of the mansion. The Allies ran after them.

In a hallway with a red carpet, they found the brothers, who were standing by another door. ''How persistent you are...!'' Romano said, pulling out his weapon.

''Please don't kill me.'' Italy whined, reluctantly drawing his white flag spear.

They fought again, this time for a bit longer. But eventually the two brothers couldn't take it. ''That's enough, dammit!'' Romano snapped.

''Run away again, fratello!'' Italy said. They both ran through the door. The Allies followed quickly.

Now they were in a room with double doors, statues on either side of them. Italy and Romano were standing in the middle of the room.

''You can't run anymore!'' America said. China and France ran behind the brothers and grabbed them, pinning their arms behind them.

''I wonder how you held out this long, considering how weak you are.'' China said.

''Put down your weapons...'' England said. But then he and France started arguing because of something France said. ''Shut up, asshole!'' he snapped at France.

''I might if you dare me. Come on, put up your dukes!'' France challenged.

''Why did you come here in the first place?'' China said with a sigh.

The two brothers had fallen silent, apparently having given up. The Allies smiled. ''So, you've given up.'' America said.

''...Ha ha.'' Romano laughed quietly. Italy joined in. ''Hahaha...'' The Allies were surprised that they were laughing when they had been captured. And the laughter grew a bit louder, but in a controlled way.

''What's up? Are you out of your mind? Did we hit you too hard?'' America asked, concerned.

Italy stopped laughing. ''Sorry, Alfred...'' he said.

Romano smirked, his laughter ceasing. ''It was...a trap the whole time!'' he said.

The double doors flew open with a bang. The Allies were startled. Italy and Romano broke free from France and China.

''Not everything goes as planned.'' a voice said. Japan stepped out of the darkness of the doors. Gargoyles surrounded the Allies. ''Feliciano-kun, Romano-kun, thanks for everything. Leave them to me!'' he said to the brothers.

The brothers nodded and ran through the doors, leaving the Allies in the room. They started fighting Japan and the gargoyles.

Japan dodged most of their attacks. America shouted and charged, using his SMAAAAASH! attack. But it did nothing. Japan smirked ominously. ''Dancing snow, moon and flowers.'' he said.

The attack hit America, England, France and China all at once. Their health went immediately to zero. ''GAHHHH!''

Japan turned to Palori and did the same. Her health went to zero and she collapsed to the floor on her knees. ''AHHHHHHH!''

''Do not make light of the 2D world. You can not be a hero without earning Experience Points.'' Japan said coolly.

''Bloody hell, Alfred! It's impossible to defeat Kiku!'' England exclaimed.

''Withdraw!'' France called.

Palori agreed. ''Yes, we need to leave here. Withdraw.'' she said.

''...Shit!'' America said.

The Allies fled from the mansion as fast as they could in their state, heading back to their base.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>They had returned to their base, England having flung open the doors for them. Now they were in the main room.<p>

''NOOOOOOOO! Shit, I'm the Hero but I lost!'' America yelled in frustration.

''But ordinarily, I think it was impossible to win.'' France commented.

China was confused, not angry. ''Kiku...when did he become like that, aru?'' he asked. He was right, Japan had smirked rather eerily at them. That wasn't like him at all.

''I've heard he tends to feel stressed at his house...?'' England said.

''I can't take it anymore! What is Earning Experience Points?'' America shouted.

''I means we have to fight monsters to become stronger.'' France explained.

''I see. Let's go!'' America said.

''Now that you mention it, there is a swamp to the south. That might be good.'' France stated.

''Oh...and there was a strange tree in the east... However, I have a bad feeling about that place.'' England said.

''I don't care where! Let's just go!'' America said impatiently.

''No. We still have zero health!'' Palori exclaimed.

''Yes... She's right.'' England said.

''Ah. Right. Would you like to stay at my 'Inn' and let me restore your health, then?'' France asked.

''...Yes.'' the other Allies said reluctantly. France healed them back to full health with his healing magic.

''Mmm. That's better, aru. But I want to go home.'' China said.

''Okay, now let's go!'' America said.

''Right.'' the others agreed.

* * *

><p>WOW! ANOTHER UPDATE!? Yes. I have a week off of school, so I'll be uploading like crazy! I'm happy! I'll probably do another one today even, hahahahaha!<p> 


	3. Let's Go!

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Three

The Allies left their base after getting more Potions, Ethers and Herbs from China. They also bought new weapons from Russia, who wished them better luck this time. They walked along a dirt road, heading south. Soon, they came to the entrance of the swamp.

The swamp was rather nasty. Foul purplish water was around the grassy areas. Large flowers were here and there. Wooden walkways connected the grassy areas. America tried to fight Blue Slimes by using SMAAAAASH! It didn't work.

''Alfred! Physical attacks don't work on slimes! How many times must I tell you?'' England asked, exasperated. He casted Lightning, killing the slimes easily.

''But... If you keep killing them, I have nothing to do...'' America whined.

''You can fight the scorpions.'' Palori said.

''True. Let's go fight those!'' America said, brightening.

They went deeper into the swamp, where it was even nastier. They started fighting scorpions. Unfortunately, the scorpions had poison attacks. They had to keep using Herbs and China's Bitter Tea skill to heal the poison.

''Uhg, let's go to that place Arthur mentioned.'' America said.

''Okay.'' France said.

''Sounds good.'' Palori agreed.

They fought their way back to the entrance of the swamp. Once they got there, they left quickly.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>They came to the tree England had mentioned. Inside was a forest, with cleaner water in springs. Lillypads floated on top of the water. A large tree was in the center of a clearing.<p>

But there were more slimes in this area of the forest! America grew angry when he saw one. He wasn't going to sit around and do nothing again! He ran towards it, raising his sword in the air.

The others were surprised at his reckless move. But England composed himself. ''Thunder!'' he mischanted his Lightning spell as America yelled, ''SMAAAAASH!''

America hit the slime. Bzzzt! Electric currents ran through the slime's body. It twitched and spasmed before exploding. America hadn't expected that and stared.

''What-'' the others were shocked too.

''What the bloody hell was that?!'' England shouted at America. ''Don't do that again!'' he ordered.

''Relax. I'm okay.'' America said.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Luckily, there were other enemies in the forest, like plants and fallen warriors. America had fun killing them and getting stronger. After a bit of training, they took a break.<p>

''Hey, look.'' America said. He started walking.

''Where are you going, aru?'' China asked.

''There.'' America said. He went over to another path that they hadn't noticed. It led to the right.

The others followed him. They came to a path going north. It was lined with ancient columns that had ivy growing on them. Ahead was an open area with a stone slate. They went over to it. Moss was on it along with vines. Underneath, they could see that it looked a bit computerized. Electronic noises came from it.

After looking at it for a minute, they started walking off.

''I don't know why, but this place has an oppressive atmosphere... I feel like someone is gazing at me.'' England said.

''Eh? Really?'' America asked, curious.

''I think your house is weirder than here.'' China commented.

''No, it's different than my house! I mean...er... Aw bloody hell. I can't explain.'' England replied.

''Actually, I can't stand the stagnant air and webs. Ah, I'm sick and tired of being here. I want a shower. Let's go back.'' France said, brushing a spider web off him with disgust.

''You talked me into it. Hey, let's go.'' England said. The others agreed and they left the forest, returning to their base.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>''...ed! Alfred! He doesn't seem to hear...'' a voice said. A person was a room. There was a sigh as the person stared at the monitor. ''This is getting out of hand...'' he said. The person started typing on the keyboard.<p>

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>''Ah. I feel better now that we're back here.'' France said. He had cleaned himself off. ''By the way, would you like me to heal you up?'' he asked.<p>

''Alright. But no funny business!'' England replied.

Palori agreed with England's statement. ''Right. If you try anything weird, I'll not tolerate it.'' she warned.

''Okay.'' France said. He healed everyone.

They looked around the main room. Russia wasn't there.

''Hey, where did Ivan go?'' America asked.

''I don't know, aru.'' China replied.

''Let's all take a quick rest.'' England suggested.

They all went upstairs to the bedroom. France claimed the bed England was going to lie on. England muttered something under his breath and went to the bed farthest away from France. America flopped onto one of the beds. China frowned as he noticed something wrong.

''There are only four beds and five of us, aru.'' China pointed out.

''You're right, Yao.'' England said.

''Haha! I'll get one.'' America said. He got up and went back downstairs. He came back with another small bed. He set it down. ''There.'' he said.

China laid down on the one America brought, leaving the one next to England for Palori. She laid down on that one. They all took a short rest.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>''Okay. We're stronger now. Let's go!'' America said. The others nodded.<p>

They returned to Italy's mansion and went to the room where Japan was waiting with the gargoyles.

''I am glad to see you. How was earning Experience Points? Are you enjoying this RPG?'' Japan asked.

''Yes! Defeating enemies makes me feel good. I won't lose this time!'' America replied.

''Kiku, please send us back if we win. This is enough for now.'' England said.

''I'll try my best.'' Japan replied coolly.

They started the battle. China used his Blue Herb to up the others' defense. England casted Lightning on one of the gargoyles. Japan used Devil's Due on France. France healed himself.

America used SMAAAAASH! on the gargoyle. Then Japan used I'll Try my Best! on America. They defeated the gargoyles and started attacking Japan, who still dodged some attacks.

When they had taken too much damage, France casted Miraculous Heal, which healed everyone. Japan was shocked. They shouldn't have that move just yet... _Who...it must be him..._

''And I just created this skill while out training! Arthur, come on!'' America said.

England nodded. ''Right.'' he said.

America charged at Japan. England readied his magic. ''Behold! Our combined skill! THUNDAAAAAASH!'' they shouted.

The move hit Japan, who gasped. They shouldn't be able to do combined skills yet! But...it was time to show them what he was truly made of!

''I am impressed. But now I shall show you my best!'' Japan said with a smirk...

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>''I will not allow that.'' the man said. He pressed the 'enter' key on the keyboard.<p>

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>A large electrical current ran through Japan. He winced as it faded. ''Gah! He is interfering with me! ...Well, it's alright. They are already caught in the trap.'' he said.<p>

''What...? What are you saying...?'' America asked.

Japan smiled coldly. ''It's not your concern. Now, I'll yield this building to you. Feliciano-kun and Romano-kun went to Ludwig-san's house, so feel free to use the mansion. I shall see you later. Earn more Experience Points, understand?'' he said. He disappeared.

Silence fell amongst the Allies. It lasted for a few moments before being broken.

''What's going on here...?'' England asked.

''Is he really Kiku...? He was acting strangely!'' America asked.

''He was... How odd...'' Palori murmured.

* * *

><p>YAY! ANOTHER ONE! I swear I am not rushing these. I just type really well when there are breaks from school. I am a senior this year! Going to graduate!<p> 


	4. Prussia's Sacrifice and Capture

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Four

Germany sighed as he finished placing an altar against the wall.

''Thank you so much!'' Italy said.

Ludwig looked at the altar. It was taller than him and had a statue of Mother Mary surrounded by golden columns and candlesticks. It weighed a lot and he could not understand how Italy and his brother had carried it to his house in the game.

''Why on earth did you two bring this here, Feliciano? It weighs a ton!'' Germany asked.

''Shut the hell up, dammit!'' Romano snapped.

''Ve, we can't calm ourselves without it. I promise we'll take it home later, so please let us leave it here.'' Italy said, fidgeting.

Germany didn't know that Italy needed an altar to feel at ease. Hm, well it was their religion. He was Protestant though, so he didn't understand Catholics.

Japan was at Feliciano's mansion, fighting the Allies. He said, ''It is a privilege of the Author!'' and left. They were waiting for him to come back.

There was a knock at the front door, Germany went to open it. Switzerland and his adopted sister were standing outside.

''Come in.'' Germany said to his cousin.

Switzerland nodded and did so, Liechtenstein following him. ''Thank you.'' he said.

Italy nervously said hello to Switzerland. Switzerland politely returned the greeting.

''We are here to sell weapons and supplies if you want them. We are neutral stands.'' Switzerland said to Germany.

''Yes, we do want some supplies and weapons...But can you wait a moment? I need to wake up my brother.'' Germany said. His older brother was sleeping in. Switzerland nodded.

A scream came from the bedroom. Germany sighed. What was his brother's problem now? He rushed to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia stood in the field wearing his War of the Austrian Succession and Seven Years War uniform. The dark blue and red military coat with gold lining on the sleeves and collar was awesome, as well as the white cravat around his neck and the black hat with the red rose and white feathers on his head. His red cape was definitely awesome. He laughed in triumph. ''I obtained a base of operations!'' he declared proudly.<p>

''I will capture you even if I kill you.'' a female voice said. Prussia turned to see Hungary in her uniform. He gasped. She started walking towards him...

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Prussia screamed, sitting up sharply in bed. That was a scary dream! Hungary was scary even if she was just in his dream!<p>

''Ha... Just a dream...'' he said.

The bedroom door opened and his brother walked in with an annoyed expression. ''Guten Morgan, bruder.'' Germany said. He had slept in a little. It was around eight o' clock. Germany walked up to him and sighed. ''Please don't raise your voice in the morning...'' he said.

Prussia got out of bed. Clearly his brother didn't understand that he had had a bad dream. ''Um, but Elizabeta said...'' he started but stopped. If he told his brother, West might think him un-awesome!

''Elizabeta?'' Germany prompted.

''Um...er... She said 'Wow, you are very cool!'...'' Prussia said.

Germany didn't buy it. ''...I see.'' he said. Prussia shifted. ''It is not necessary to have this discussion. That aside, do you still intend to earn Experience Points today?'' he asked.

''Ah, oh yeah! That's right. This game is awesome like me! So I have to play!'' Prussia said enthusiastically.

''Actually, I want to go home. I want to finish my paperwork.'' Germany said.

''Can't Kiku send you back?'' Prussia asked.

''I keep asking him and he evades my question.'' Germany replied.

''Well, then let's enjoy the RPG!'' Prussia said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Germany swatted his hand off.

Italy walked into the room. ''Ve! Gilbert's awake.'' he said.

Prussia ran over to Italy and hugged him. ''Feli!'' he said.

Italy squirmed in his arms. ''Let go... You're hugging me too tightly...'' he whined.

Germany pried his brother off of Italy. ''Do you want to join us and gain Experience Points?'' he asked Italy.

''No, thank you. I'm tired from carrying the altar.'' Italy replied.

Germany and Prussia went into the foyer, where Switzerland and Liechtenstein were waiting. Germany bought supplies from her. Then he bought a whip for himself and a sword for Prussia from his cousin.

Prussia teased him about the whip. Germany told him to ''Shut up. I do not like those kind of things. You know that.''

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>They went to the forest to train. They leveled up several times and learned new skills. Prussia would heal them with Miraculous Heal when they needed it. Germany had to admit that the game was fun. But it annoyed him when his brother used Kneel Before Me! frequently.<p>

''It's better than your Beer Thumbing and your pervy whip.'' Prussia said.

''It is not a 'pervy' whip, Gilbert!'' Germany snapped.

More enemies appeared. Prussia used Loneliness is too Happy! and it killed all of them.

''Okay. Let's go back home, rest up and fight the Allies.'' Prussia said afterwards. Germany agreed.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>They returned to their house in the game. They rested for a bit. Afterwards, Germany went up to his brother.<p>

''Are you ready to fight the Allies?'' Prussia asked excitedly. Germany nodded. ''Alright! Let's join Honda at Feliciano's mansion!'' Prussia said.

But then Russia suddenly appeared in a burst of magic light!

''Hi.'' Russia said with a smile. Prussia and Germany stared in shock. ''This game is really fantastic, da?'' he asked.

Germany didn't answer. Neither did Prussia. ''I can do whatever I want here.'' Russia said. Then he smiled ominously. ''For example...'' he added, flicking his wrist. Two magic circles appeared, going under Germany and Prussia. Light enveloped them...

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>After the light faded, Germany and Prussia looked around. They were no longer in their house!<p>

They were in some grand hall, with elegant pillars and a white marble floor. The air was cold. Russia was standing on a dais of dark marble with two statues next to him. ''Hee hee, welcome to my castle!'' he said gleefully.

''What's going on here?'' Germany demanded.

''Anyway you look at it, you came to my castle...'' Russia said.

''Hey, how can you do that!?'' Prussia asked, hiding his fear. They had just been whisked away to Russia's castle, after all.

''Who knows?'' Russia replied. He smiled and pulled out his faucet pipe.

''...! Run away, West!'' Prussia said urgently. They both started to run from the room, towards a short set of stairs going to a hall with red carpet and black and white checkered marble flooring.

But Belarus blocked their way. ''I won't allow you to get away.'' she said, taking out her knives. Russia came up behind them.

''You just got here. Stay!'' Russia said with a smile.

They started to fight. Russia hit hard with his pipe. Whenever they would hit Russia, his sister would just heal him with Miraculous Heal. Apparently she knew it too. It seemed like they would be defeated soon, which became apparent.

''W-West!'' Prussia called out weakly.

''What?'' Germany replied.

''I'll make way for you. Run away while I do it.'' Prussia said.

''Don't kid yourself! I am not going to leave you here to-'' Germany protested but was cut off.

''You won't be leaving me here to die. I am asking you to come back with Honda to help me!'' Prussia said.

''I get it, Honda is...'' Germany said, understanding.

''Yeah, he is a match for Ivan! Off you go!'' Prussia said. He charged at Belarus and shoved her out of the way.

Germany took his chance to run. ''I'm sorry! I'll be back for you!'' he called to his brother.

Germany ran down the grand hallways and he eventually came to the castle's heavy front doors. He heaved them open and fled.

Russia knocked Prussia back. Belarus stood up and healed herself, going to stand next to her brother. They both looked disappointed that Germany had gotten away.

''Oh well, at least we have captured Gilbert..'' Russia said, turning to a figure behind him. A figure who looked quite familiar... ''Right, Honda?'' he added.

Prussia gasped. Kiku Honda walked towards him. ''Kiku! Why...are you here...?'' he asked.

''It's a common affair in the 2D world.'' Japan said ominously...

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>The man at the monitor put a hand on his chin. ''This is bad... I should have known he would have used the Miraculous Heal skill to his advantage as well. And now Gilbert-san is being held prisoner... But at least Ludwig-san is safe.'' he said. He sighed and drank some green tea to calm himself. <em>If I don't do something soon, everyone will be trapped in there forever for sure...<em>

The man changed the screen to show the forest with the stone slate. ''Maybe I can use this to my advantage...'' he mused and started to type.

* * *

><p>Here is the last chapter for today! Tomorrow I resume.<p>

Dais- A raised platform. Common in castles, usually the throne is on a dais.

Oh, I forgot to mention this: I don't think Germany is some sadistic pervert with the whip, so that's why he keeps getting annoyed with Prussia teasing him about it. Germany's not like that when I write him. Okay? Okay.


	5. There's an Imposter!

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Five

China had gone back to the forest to examine the slate. ''If I could manufacture this game inexpensively at my house, it might fetch a good price... I want to find a clue to copy...'' he mused.

He examined the slate. ''My intuition tells me...this is curious! Something is...hidden...right here.'' he said. There was a place in the side that looked like it could be moved... He tore it off. Bzzzt! Then there was the sound of something breaking.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>The man at the monitor knocked his tea to the floor, although he didn't notice right away. He was not amused as he shouted at the computer...<p>

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>''<em>What do you think you are doing, Wang-san!?<em>''

''Aiyaaaaaaaaa!'' China yelped as a loud voice came from nowhere. But he recognized that voice... ''Kiku? Are you Kiu? Where are you?'' he asked.

There was the sound of rummaging. ''_Can you hear my voice?_'' Kiku's voice came again.

''Of course I can, aru! That aside, I'm alone right now! I can't fight you.'' China said.

''_Please calm down, Wang-san! This is... Oh, now I broke it..._'' Kiku's voice said with a sigh.

''Br-Br-Br-Broke? I'll be broken by you!?'' China exclaimed.

''_CALM DOWN! I broke my teacup. Listen, I am not the Honda Kiku of that world. I'm the Honda Kiku in the real world!_'' Kiku's voice said. China stopped panicking to listen.

''Are you in the real world? Then that means...'' China said.

''_Yes, the 'Honda Kiku' you've been fighting is a pretender. Let me explain what happened. All of you got there by an error in my system. I have tried to restore it again and again but that 'Honda Kiku' kept interfering with me. However, now I can contact you, that means it's restored a little._'' Kiku explained.

China nodded. ''I'm not sure I get all of it, but I do understand that all the trouble was caused by you, aru. When I get out of this game, you'll be sorry, you hear me?'' he said.

''_Yes..._'' Kiku said.

''You stopped him from attacking us, right? Now, who is that pretender?'' China asked.

''_Yes. Well, this is only a guess... I am sorry, but... It seems...lost time... speaking with... Listen...Gilbert is in danger! ..._'' Kiku was cut off.

''Wait a minute, Kiku!'' China protested. But there was only silence. China knew that he had to tell the others!

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>America, England, France and Palori were back in Italy's mansion. They were looking in the room where the Italian brothers had fled. They were surprised. It was like a little church. There were wooden benches in two rows and light streamed in through stained glass windows. The room had a peaceful feeling to it.<p>

But there was something odd. There was an empty space where the altar should have been. Just as they were about to examine the wall, China ran in.

''Everyone! We have a problem, aru!'' he said. He explained how Japan had contacted him and what was really going on.

''What did you say? Are you sure, Yao?'' America exclaimed.

''For sure, aru.'' China replied.

''Oh, this looks serious... But no wonder...'' America said.

''Ludwig and the Italy brothers are with the pretender! They're in danger!'' China said.

''And Ivan, too. It's been a long time since I last saw him. He may possibly be in the most danger...'' France added.

''Please concern yourselves about Gilbert! He's no stranger. He's in trouble too!'' England said.

''Now that you mention it, Kiku said that Gilbert is in danger.'' China said.

''What!? This is serious! Ah...now, who is Gilbert? No, I haven't forgotten...but...'' America asked.

''Don't forget Gilbert! You had a swimming contest with him!'' England said.

''OH! That's right! Prussia... Okay. Then what happened?'' America said.

''I don't know for certain... Kiku just said that Gilbert was in danger and then he was cut off.'' China replied.

''Gilbert is at Ludwig's house...or around there. There's nothing we can do here. So how about we go there?'' France suggested.

''It's unusual for you to take the initiative.'' England said.

''Well, he is my old friend.'' France replied.

''But, the pretender is at Ludwig's house, right?'' China pointed out.

''I forgot... We don't know what power he has...'' England groaned.

''I feel quite safe.'' America announced.

''Why?'' France asked.

''If the pretender had planned to kill us, he had the opportunity to do so. But he didn't.'' America explained.

''Ah, true.'' France said.

''It would be easy for him to take Ludwig and the others off guard and kill them. But he didn't. It means...'' America started.

''He has another motive...'' France finished.

''That's right!'' America said.

''But the real Kiku contacted us... And that is probably known to the pretender. I think he doesn't necessarily behave as before.'' England pointed out.

''Then we should join forces with all the countries who were brought to this game world. I'm afraid of killing each other by mistake.'' France said.

''Hey, what are your plans about Gilbert?'' England asked.

''Let me see... I'll try to contact Kiku again. And if I can't, I'll go in search of Gilbert.'' France replied.

''By yourself?'' England said, shocked.

''Well, I'll be fine. Nice of you to care...'' France said with a smirk.

''We have to deal with the pretender to gain time, right?'' America asked.

''Please persuade Ludwig and the others as soon as possible too.'' France said.

''Okay, I got it. Then the role of dealing with the pretender goes to myself and...'' America started but was cut off by China.

''I go by myself.'' China said.

''Yao Wang, are you serious!?'' England exclaimed.

''I am sure that we are no match for the pretender even if we all attack. Persuade Ludwig and the others while I'm dealing with him.'' China said.

''Don't kid yourself! That's too dangerous! Now, I am the Hero...'' America said.

''I can move fast, so I'm the best person for the role of distracting him. Moreover, I have the ultimate weapon! The pretender will have no choice but to appear, wherever he is hiding. If I fail, I scream for help. Don't worry.'' China explained.

''...Ice-cream... Okay, I trust you if you insist.'' America said.

''Thank you.'' China replied.

''Then England, Palori and I will go persuade Ludwig and the others. Come on!'' America announced.

''Yeah.'' England said.

''Alright. Then let's move out.'' Palori said with a nod of her head.

And the group of Allies went towards their destinations, splitting up to fulfill their goals.

* * *

><p>Here is the 5th chapter! Sorry about the heavy dialogue but that's the game... And I'm afraid that if I leave some out, it won't make sense...<p> 


	6. Prussia's Rescue

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Six

France was in the forest, looking for the slate. He sighed as he brushed more spiderwebs off of himself. ''Eeww...I hate these webs...'' he whined. A rustling noise caught his attention. _What was that? Is someone here?_ ''Huh? Who's there?'' he asked. He turned around to see who it was.

There were five fallen warriors! He drew his sword, though he knew there were too many for him to fight by himself. He started battling them, using his regular attack. But the five of them attacked him all at once. He was knocked to the ground. One was looming over him, sword ready to come down. _Ah! I'm done for..._

''Passionate Sword Cut!'' a voice shouted. Shing!

France looked up. Someone was slashing the fallen warriors to pieces! ''Y-You're... You saved...'' he said, surprised.

''Fusosososo! Can't a brother rescue a brother?'' the voice said, amused.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>China was near the tree that contained the hidden forest. ''Well, this looks like a good place for it.'' he said. He took a deep breath. It was time to do it!<p>

''The ultimate weapon I brought from home in case something like this happened! Music - STAAAAAART!'' he announced. Upbeat music started playing. A girl with teal hair and eyes appeared and started singing.

China started gushing. ''Whoa! She's that famous Vocaloid! She's so, so cute!'' he exclaimed.

The fake Kiku appeared, an expression of otaku excitement written on his face. But then he noticed something odd about the Vocaloid girl... ''Huh?'' he said.

''Phew... It worked! She's that Vocaloid, Hatsune, except that she's 'Hatsune Mika' not Miku!'' China said. He had ripped off another thing of Japan's.

''Aiya! Nice to meet you!'' Mika said to the imposter.

''Uhg... Why do all characters from Wang-san's house have that empty smile? I will not accept this travesty!'' the fake Kiku exclaimed, sounding like Japan. The battle began...

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>America, England and Palori were on their way to Germany's house. They took the time to level up and learn new skills. America tried his out on a Monster!Tony, which didn't die immediately. Instead, it seemed to suffer. Palori ended its suffering by quickly slashing it with her sword.<p>

''Uhg... why did Kiku give me the Great Depression as a skill? Bad times... And the skill itself just poisons enemies.'' America complained.

England shook his head. ''Inflicting status conditions on enemies is quite useful.'' he commented.

They came to Germany's house. They were about to go up to the front door, when suddenly Germany rushed out. He noticed them and stood in front of the door. ''You! Where is Honda?'' he demanded.

''Well, about that, Kiku is-'' America tried to explain but Germany interrupted.

''I don't have time for this! My Bruder is...'' Germany said, taking out his whip. ''I have no choice. Get out of my way, Alfred!'' he snapped.

''What? Wait, Ludwig... Listen to us.'' America protested, refusing to move.

Germany cracked his whip and hit America with the tip. America winced and drew his sword. England took out his bow and Palori drew her sword.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>In a stone corridor lined with flickering torches, France stood with a grin. There didn't seem to be any guards and Ivan wasn't around. ''Honhon, infiltration was a success! I never thought it would be this easy!'' he said.<p>

''Hey! And who do you think you have to thank for that?'' another country said as he walked up to France. It was his brother, Spain.

''Oh, come on! I've already told you how thankful I am. If it weren't for you, I would've died and not known where Ivan's castle was!'' France said. Spain had shown him to the secret entrance to the lowest floor of Russia's castle, where the dungeon was.

''That's right. You should thank me.'' Spain said.

''You really helped me by getting lost in that forest.'' France added.

''Yeah, I had no idea what was going on. I just got thrown out into that weird swamp. And there were monsters everywhere. I didn't know what to do...'' Spain said.

''And then you just happened to find the place with the slate and you heard Kiku's voice?'' France asked his brother.

''Yeah, and he asked me to rescue Gilbert. What is he, Princess Peach?'' Spain scoffed.

''Indeed. You might as well want to rescue a beautiful Princess. As a chevalier.'' France teased.

''Jeez...'' Spain said. A loud roar suddenly sounded, echoing off the walls.

''Uh oh. This is not the time to joke around.'' Spain said seriously.

''Let's hurry!'' France agreed.

They started down the corridor, which eventually went north, until they came to a split. One area was locked tight. So they went the other way. There were strange puppet-like things that occasionally fought them. They leveled up this way and France learned some new skills.

They came to the dungeon, which had a main room and then the cells. There was a wooden table in the main room, along with a chest. They knew they needed the keys.

France went up to the table. The ring of prison keys was lying on it. He picked them up. ''Not much security, is there?'' he asked.

''Maybe it's because no one but Ivan lives here?'' Spain joked.

They went along the hall, passing empty cells. They came to the last cell. Inside, there were some chains hanging on the far wall (like the other cells). There was a large pile of straw on the stone floor near the back (like the other cells). There was a wooden chair (like the other cells). And someone was in the cell, sitting on the chair (not like the other cells). It was Prussia!

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia was sitting on the only chair in the cell, staring boredly at the wall. He wanted to get out of here! He thought he heard someone walking down the hall. So far, the guards had not come to check on him. He had been completely alone. But then he noticed two shadows coming from the hall. He turned to look. And stared in shock. France and Spain were standing outside the barred door.<p>

He stood up and ran to the door, almost knocking the chair over.

''Gilbert!'' France said.

''Francis! Antonio!'' he exclaimed.

''Gilbert! You're all right!'' Spain said. France held up the ring of keys and unlocked the door.

''Um, hey, is West all right? Ivan-or rather, Honda-!'' Prussia asked.

''We'll explain the details later.'' France said.

''Let's just get out of here.'' Spain added.

''Y-Yeah, okay!'' Prussia said.

The Bad Friends Trio walked back down the hall into the main room of the dungeon. Then they turned to go out the other hallway. As they were walking, they heard another roar. A large black dragon was walking towards them! It had spiked tipped wings and long, hooked claws. Red eyes blazed with fury. When it opened its mouth, it revealed teeth as long as knives.

''Damn... So the roar from before was from this?'' Spain said.

Prussia had blanched white. ''Ah...it's the guard dragon. It's here to make sure I don't escape... If it grabs me, it'll take me back to the dungeon.'' he explained.

''Did it eat the guards?'' France asked.

''No... They're still around somewhere. This dragon follows its orders, which are to prevent prisoners from escaping. It's not supposed to eat the soldiers.'' Prussia said. France nodded at the explanation.

''Hey! I am not going back in that cell! You hear!?'' Prussia yelled at the dragon.

Irritated at Prussia's stubbornness, the dragon roared. Prussia stepped back.

''There's nowhere to run... If we go back, we'll just be in the dungeon again.'' France said.

''Hey.'' Prussia said. They turned to look at their friend. ''It is the three of us against the dragon, and if we use that technique we've spent many nights practicing on as our combined skill...'' he said.

''Of course!'' France said, drawing his sword.

''I see! This is our chance!'' Spain said, taking out his double-edged battle-axe.

''Yeah! We will use that! Let's go, Bad Friends Trio, _unite_!'' Prussia declared.

''Alright!'' France said.

''Let's rock!'' Spain said.

They rushed at the dragon. ''Triangle Attaaaaaaaaack!'' they shouted as one. The dragon roared in pain and frustration.

''It's working.'' Spain said.

''All that practice paid off!'' France agreed.

They continued to attack the dragon until it collapsed from exhaustion, unconscious. The Trio cheered and ran down the hallway until they came to the exit doors that Spain led them to.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>''Kiku'' and China panted from their fight as they stood in front of each other. ''Kiku'' felt a presence disappear. ''It seems I have gotten careless and got too distracted...'' he said.<p>

China perked up. _Does that mean Francis rescued Gilbert?_

''Congratulations, it seems your strategy was a success. I shall withdraw for the moment.'' the fake Kiku said. He casted a magic circle under Mika and they both vanished.

''Wait! Give back Mika...aru...'' China protested, but it was too late.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Germany was getting irritated with America and England. He wasn't really fighting Palori, after all, she had temporarily been on the Axis during World War II. And she was a woman. He wasn't going to beat her up!<p>

''Damn. This is taking too long...'' England said.

''Ludwig, drop your weapon...'' America pleaded.

''Quiet! I'm running out of time!'' Germany barked. He charged at America, who was getting weaker. ''Ahhhhhhh!'' Germany was about to strike America with his whip.

''Wait! West!'' a voice called. Prussia ran up and stood in front of America. France and Spain ran up too.

Germany froze. ''Bruder! Why-'' he started but was cut off.

''Talk later! First we need to help Yao!'' France said.

''There is no need for that, aru.'' a voice said. China walked up to them.

''Yao!'' the Allies called, relieved.

''The imposter retreated. Looks like all went well, aru.'' China said.

''No, we- That's right! After all, I'm the Hero!'' America said.

''Imposter?'' Germany asked.

''Alright, now that we're all here-'' France started but was interrupted.

''Wait, what about Honda?'' Germany asked.

''We'll explain that later, too.'' Prussia said.

''Anyway, Ludwig, can we borrow your house?'' France asked.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone went into Germany's house. The Allies and Spain explained what was going on. Germany was shocked. ''This is serious...'' he mused.<p>

''I see... So, the one who saved me back then was...'' Prussia said.

''Did something happen?' America asked him.

''When I was about to be killed by the imposter-I don't really get it, but... All of a sudden, the imposter stopped moving and disappeared.'' Prussia said.

''The same thing happened when we were fighting the imposter at Feliciano's mansion!'' China exclaimed.

''My mansion... I wonder what happened to it?'' Italy said.

''Whatever! I'm hungry, dammit!'' Romano said.

''Me, too... Hey, Ludwig, can I use your kitchen? I'm going to make pasta.'' Italy asked.

''You two, we're in the middle of an important conversation here- Oh, well, fine, but don't make a mess!'' Germany said with a sigh.

''Okay~'' Italy said cheerfully. He walked into the kitchen.

''I'm coming too, jackass!'' Romano said. He went after his brother.

China sighed. ''To be honest, I'm quite hungry, too...'' he said.

''I haven't eaten anything since this morning!'' Spain announced.

''I actually feel like I'm going to pass out from hunger...'' France moaned.

Germany facepalmed. ''You weaklings.'' he said.

''Weeest! I'm hungry, too.'' Prussia said. Germany gave his brother a look but softened.

''Um.. I've got some scones here. Oh, don't get me wrong! I brought them because I wanted to eat them! But, well, by all means...'' England said.

''Oh, yeah? Then feel free to eat them all yourself!'' America said to his adopted father. England glared at him.

**Ding Dong Dong Dooong**

''_Hello? Testing, testing. Ah... Honda Kiku here. Everyone gathered at Ludwig-san's house, can you hear me?_'' a voice said.

''Kiku!'' everyone shouted.

''_You heard me?_'' Japan asked, sighing with relief.

''How come we can here Kiku now?'' America asked.

''_That's because Wang-san tampered with the system, and now for some reason I can only communicate with the floor where Wang-san is._'' Japan replied.

''It's all thanks to me!'' China said proudly.

_''...Indeed. However, we can not keep the connection for long, because the imposter can interfere with it. I'll explain quickly a few things I have worked out._'' Japan said after a long silence.

''Okay, what is it?'' America asked.

''_First of all, it looks like the 'Honda Kiku' in that world carries the personality of the system's error itself, just like I thought._''

''And it looks just like you!'' America said.

''_Shut your mouth, you fool! (As truly embarrassing as that is)_'' Japan said. Everyone was shocked at his change of language.

''Kiku! You got your private thoughts and your politeness mixed up!'' China said. Japan apologized.

''_...Unless you remove the Error, none of you will be able to come back to the real world._'' Japan said.

''Okay, that sounds pretty simple! We've already gotten a lot of us together, so now we can just attack the imposter-'' America started but was interrupted by Palori and Japan.

''I don't think it will be that easy...'' Palori commented.

''_That is not possible either._'' Japan said.

''Why?'' America asked.

''Ivan is on the Error's side.'' Prussia said.

''Shit... You're right. Why did Ivan ally himself with the Error, anyway?'' America said.

''_Perhaps Ivan-san has been infected by the Error's virus. I can't perceive it with the data I see from here, but given the way he's been acting, I am convinced of it. Incidentally, Natalya-san hasn't been infected. It seems she is merely following him._'' Japan said.

''I see.'' Germany said.

''Natalya... She's too dreadful.'' Prussia said. Everyone nodded.

''Still, why Ivan?'' England asked.

''He seemed the least likely to be affected by the Error.'' France added.

''_...The Error strikes openings in the heart. Without a doubt, in the innermost depths of his heart, Ivan-san is, for better or worse, very pure. That is what I think._'' Japan explained.

''Pure...'' America said.

Germany had a bad feeling about this. If the Error corrupted pure countries, then...! Spain had the same feeling... His younger brothers were...!

''Feliciano!'' Germany shouted.

''Oh no, Romano!'' Spain gasped.

The two of them rushed into the kitchen, along with Palori, who suddenly looked tense. Italy and Romano were making pasta. They looked up in surprise when the three burst in. Germany and Spain looked worried, Palori was tensed up and her face was drained of color.

''Ve?'' Italy asked, confused.

''What are you making that face for, you bastard?'' Romano snapped at his brother Spain. He looked at Palori. ''Why are you so pale?'' he asked her.

''N-No... It's nothing.'' Germany said. ''(Come to think of it, these two haven't done anything suspicious...)'' he added under his breath so they couldn't hear.

''S-Sorry, Romano. Is the pasta done yet?'' Spain asked.

''O-Oh... I'm fine. I'm sorry for barging in...'' Palori said, her tension visibly fading and some color returning to her face.

''Yeah, it's done!'' Romano said to Spain. He turned to Palori. ''It's...all right...'' he said to her.

''We just need to serve it, so please wait just a moment.'' Italy said.

''O-Okay.'' Germany said. The three of them walked out of the kitchen.

Japan, who had been watching on his computer screen, smiled to himself. ''_(Those two... They just showed what splendid doting 'parents' they can be. And Palori...what was with her?)_'' he mused quietly. ''_Were Feliciano-kun and Romano-kun alright?_'' he asked aloud.

''Er, yeah, I guess so...'' Germany said.

''_That's good. Back on topic, I've just completed a corrective patch that will fix the infection, so I'm coming there to bring it to you now._'' Japan replied.

''Coming here to bring it- Kiku, you can come here, too!?'' England exclaimed.

''_Yes. Though it will be a dive from the legitimate system._'' Japan replied.

''Wait a minute! If you come here, who is going to watch the Error!?'' Germany demanded.

''_What? What did you say? Oh, dear, the Error's interference had gotten worse and I can't hear you very well! Anyway, I'll be waiting for you by the slate in that forest. Goodbye!_'' Japan said quickly. **Ding Dong Dong Dooong**

They knew it was a lie when they heard him mutter, ''_I really want to go there!_'' before the communication ended.

''What are we going to do, Alfred?'' England asked his adopted son.

''What else can we do? Let's just go to that forest.'' America replied.

''Well, you're right. We have to use the corrective patch to turn Ivan back to normal.'' France said. Just then, Italy and Romano came in carrying a tray with a large bowl of pasta on it.

''Ve! Sorry for making you guys wait! The pasta is done!'' Italy announced proudly.

''It's the Vargas brothers' authentic homemade pasta, you bastards! You're going to eat it and you're going to like it!'' Romano added.

And with that, they all went into the dining room to eat.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! OMG I finally finished this! It took longer than I thought it would! And I think Japan knows exactly what's with Palori... He probably think's it's sweet or something...

By the way, The countries all call each other by their human names (with the exception of Romano, because Lovino is not a name in Italian) but I write their country name by whoever's talking. It's easier for me, you know?


	7. Japan Enters the 2D World!

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Seven

America bought some weapons and armor from Germany, who was staying behind. As he said, Italy and Romano didn't want to go to the forest, so he was staying to watch them.

Prussia was also staying behind. ''Protecting Feliciano, Romano and West is my duty, right? So, I'm staying too!'' he said. America teased him about it. Prussia frowned. ''Lemme alone.'' he muttered.

After that, America went into the foyer of Germany's house, where the rest of the Allies were waiting.

''I wonder what the imposter wants to accomplish? Why didn't Ivan attack us when he was supposed to be infected? ...Well, it's no use thinking about it. First we should go pick up Kiku and listen to what he has to say.'' France said.

''Kiku... I hope he gets here soon.'' China murmured.

''Let's go and pick up Kiku in the forest.'' England said.

''We should stop wasting time. Let's hurry.'' Palori suggested.

America nodded. ''Okay, let's go!'' he said. They all nodded and followed him outside.

The overworld was easy, there were no monsters. They went past Italy's mansion and walked along the road. But just as they were about to approach the entrance of the forest, Error appeared on top of the tree!

''It's him!'' America exclaimed.

Error, with Japan's face and expression, looked furious. ''...I won't let you! I can not have you 3Ds intervene.'' he said. He flicked his wrist and three magic circles appeared. From them came three huge blue slimes that were different from the other slimes!

The Allies drew their weapons. ''Arthur! With me!'' America said. England nodded and readied his magic.

England purposely mischanted the Lightning spell as America got ready. ''THUNDAAAAASH!'' they shouted. America charged at the slimes, but it did nothing.

Error laughed. ''You can not rely on combined skills! They don't work on these creatures!'' he said. He gestured to the slimes, giving them an order.

The three slimes gathered a large ball of strange water and flung it at the Allies, drenching them.

''Eww!'' France said.

They tried to shake the water off, but it clung to them! What the...

''This isn't natural... What is this?'' England exclaimed.

Palori suddenly screamed, her blue-emerald eyes widening in pain. She convulsed and spasmed, falling to the ground. The others soon felt a stinging, burning pain inside them.

''This stuff is poisonous!'' England realized.

''If you don't destroy them soon, you'll die.'' Error said, pointing at the slimes with a smirk.

''L-Lightning!'' England called, casting the spell on the slimes. It had no effect.

France healed them and they started to attack again. But the poisonous stuff coating them would send random jolts of pain through them. And worse, they couldn't kill the slimes.

With their HP and SP running low as well as Potions and Ethers, the fight seemed futile. They collapsed, unable to get up.

England staggered to his feet. Error was amused that he was trying to do something even though it was hopeless.

England took out a wand. ''HOATA!'' he shouted hoarsely. His body started glow and he was lifted into the air. When the light faded, England was flying! He was wearing a white toga like garment and two white wings were coming from his back. His Britannia Angel form.

''Take this!'' England said and easily destroyed the slimes. He flew up to Error on the tree.

''Uhg... So it had come to this...'' Error said. A magic circle appeared around him and he vanished.

''Wow! Thanks, Arthur.'' America said.

''Arthur... You're an angel... Ohonhonhon...'' France said.

''Quiet, Frog.'' England huffed, landing on the ground.

''We can't waste any more time.'' America said.

''Let's hurry to the slate!'' England agreed.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>They went through the forest until they got to the area with all of the ancient columns. They walked up to the slate.<p>

''_Is everyone here? Wait, what about Feliciano-kun and the others?_'' Japan asked, his voice coming from the slate.

''They're at Ludwig's house!'' America replied.

''_...I see..._'' Japan said.

''Anyway, why this forest?'' England asked.

''_Ah, yes. You see, for some mysterious reason, the system is only stable in this forest. I planned on using the slate as a gate between the two worlds; that way, it is possible to make a dive through a legitimate route._'' Japan explained.

''Does that mean we can go home through that slate, too!?'' England asked.

''_No, unfortunately, that is not possible. You were brought to the 2D world against your will by the Error, so you can't pass through a legitimate route._'' Japan said.

China sighed. ''So it's impossible...'' he said.

''_Yes... But do not worry! I, the creator, have made some specially strong weapons, and I'm sure they can defeat the Error! Well, now, I'm coming down there!_'' Japan said.

''Hey! Don't forget the corrective patch!'' England reminded Japan.

Light appeared as well as a magic circle. When it cleared, Japan was standing there.

The Allies stared, not knowing how to react to Japan's clothes. He was dressed like someone from the Fire Emblem video game series. Either Roy or Marth... No, it was Marth.

''Wow! That's a freaking cool costume, Kiku!'' America said, admiring Japan's clothes.

''Wha- What the heck is up with that outfit!?'' China exclaimed.

''Well, I thought it was only appropriate for a two dimensional world...'' Japan said, adjusting his Marth crown.

''It's clearly a cosplay!'' England said.

''Hmph! That's rich coming from you!'' Japan said, looking at England's angel toga like garment. ''This is the outfit of an ancient warrior-'' he added and was interrupted.

''Kiku... You're being unusually frivolous.'' China commented.

''Hey, don't you have anything like that for me?'' France asked, wanting a costume.

Japan surrounded himself with light. When it cleared, he was wearing a plain black and gray kimono. ''Well, how about this, then?'' he asked.

''Yeah, it's good. If you'd have changed into your regular clothes, we wouldn't be able to tell you apart from the imposter.'' America said.

''So, did you bring the corrective patch?'' China asked.

''Yes, of course. I've also brought the weapons.'' Japan said. Then he frowned.

''What's wrong?'' America asked.

''How odd. I was sure they were around here somewhere...'' Japan said.

''Are they just going to pop up?'' England asked.

''Yes, they're going to drop around.'' Japan replied calmly.

''Hey! That's dangerous!'' China exclaimed.

''How odd... They should have passed through the gate, but... Maybe they were dropped somewhere else.'' Japan said.

''We'll have to go and search for them...'' England said.

''Well, we can do that later. First, let's go back to Ludwig-san's house.'' Japan replied.

_Japan joined the Party!_ the game announced.

''Oh, yes. I made the party system infinite!'' Japan said.

''Yes! This means Alarise doesn't have to be her own party anymore!'' America said.

_Palori joined the Party!_ the game announced.

''Cool! Now we can see what skills she has.'' America said.

''Her stats and Class too.'' China said.

''Yes! I'm not the only Mage anymore!'' England shouted, looking at Palori's Class.

''What about me? I have healing magic.'' France said.

''You're the Healer.'' England said.

They looked at Japan's stats. And gasped. He was level 30 and had different skills than the Error. Then they started leaving the forest.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Japan was having fun fighting the enemies in the overworld. He could destroy them all in one hit! Everyone was glad to have the real Kiku with them, no sinister look on his kind face.<p>

England waited until the others were up ahead. ''Hey, Kiku...'' he asked.

''Yes?'' Japan replied.

''It's not the Kraut bastard, but... Is it possible that Feliciano and his brother Romano have been infected?'' England asked.

''Well, I've tried analyzing their data thoroughly, but there had been nothing particularly odd about their behavior or abilities.'' Japan said.

''According to the Kraut and Gilbert, Ivan materialized out of thin air.'' England said.

''Yes, but that ability hasn't been confirmed so far. Though maybe it's just that it hasn't been used yet.'' Japan replied.

''If we don't act now, we'll never know.'' England said.

''...Once we start doubting, we can't stop. ...Besides, even if Feliciano-kun and Romano-kun were infected, they probably wouldn't be much of a threat. We also have the corrective patch, so if worse comes to worst, we should be able to deal with it quickly.'' Japan added soothingly.

''I guess you're right.'' England said.

They went to catch up to the others.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>When the Allies and Japan entered Germany's house, they were greeted by an eerie silence.<p>

''What the heck? It's awfully quiet here, isn't it?'' America said.

''I have a bad feeling about this... Shall we go further inside?'' Japan said.

The Allies nodded. They looked around the house, but didn't see any signs of life anywhere. That was, until they went into the kitchen. The Italy brothers were cowering in a corner.

''Feliciano-kun! Romano-kun!'' Japan said.

The two brothers looked up. Italy started crying. ''Ki-Kiku... Just- Just now, the imposter showed up and- Ludwig and the others-'' he said.

''Oi! Our brother Antonio is in trouble!'' Romano added.

''Calm down. What happened?'' Japan asked gently.

''That Error guy appeared out of nowhere and took our fratello Antonio and the Potato bastards with him.'' Romano explained.

''What!? But you two seem to be all right...'' France said, relieved that his younger siblings were okay.

''He said he didn't need us because we're weak...'' Italy explained.

''So, where were they taken to?'' America asked.

''Well...'' Romano began but was interrupted. A magic circle appeared and out stepped Error. ''Yes, thank you. Sorry for bothering you.'' he said.

Japan stepped up, hand on the hilt of his katana. ''So you've finally showed your face, Error. Now it is time for my Blade of Justice...'' he said.

''Kiku! You're getting carried away!'' China said.

''Huhu, it looks like my 3D self is enjoying himself. I am so glad. As a reward I suppose I'll tell you what happened to those who were here.'' Error said.

''You- What have you done to them!?'' France demanded.

''I haven't done anything; I've merely confined them in Ivan's castle.'' Error said casually.

''Ivan's castle!?'' England exclaimed.

''...What do you want?'' America demanded.

''...All I want is for you to enjoy the RPG world. Please make sure you train and raise your levels. Goodbye.'' Error said. Then he vanished.

''What the hell!?'' America asked.

''...However, the fact that they're being held in Ivan's castle is worrisome. If by any chance we are taken as hostages...'' Japan said.

''Can't we just remove the infection in Ivan beforehand?'' England inquired.

''If he resists, we won't have time to apply the corrective patch. We have to exhaust him to some extent first.'' Japan replied.

''Either way, we're going to have to fight him...'' China said grimly.

''...Well, as long as I'm there, it'll be all right! After all, saving my friends and fighting evil is exactly what a Hero is supposed to do!'' America said cheerfully.

''Yeah, we have no choice but to go...'' France said.

''Oh, well. We'll have to try.'' Japan said.

''Er, shouldn't we join forces with Vash?'' England suggested.

''That's right! Vash!'' France exclaimed.

''I'd completely forgotten about him because he was making that 'I am neutral' face, but now that you mention it, he's also an interested party that got dragged into this!'' China said.

''You called?'' a voice said. Switzerland and his adopted sister were standing in the doorway.

''Vash!'' America said.

''Hello, everyone...'' Liechtenstein greeted.

''I went out to look for good weapons and I found some interesting stuff.'' Switzerland said, holding out a bag.

''Those are the weapons I brought! Where did you find them?'' Japan asked.

''They were all stuck in the ground in the swamp in the southwest.'' Switzerland replied.

''In that place!? Thank you, now we've got some of the weapons!'' Japan said.

''Hmph. These are my goods, so you'll have to pay me.'' Switzerland said.

''Haha, greedy as ever!'' America commented.

BANG.

''What the hell!? Stop shooting without warning!'' England snapped.

''You see, Vash, the thing is...'' Japan said. And he proceeded to tell them what was going on.

''What!? So that's what happened!?'' Switzerland exclaimed.

''We've been working for money all this time, thinking it was just a game...'' Liechtenstein said.

''Yes. That is why we need you cooperation.'' Japan said.

''No, wait! Aren't you the cause of all this in the first place!?'' Switzerland demanded.

''Uhg...'' Japan said, bowing his head. He hadn't wanted this to happen, now he had to fix it.

''I'll remember this later.'' Switzerland warned.

''I'll see what I can do about it...'' Japan assured him.

''But if that's the case, I'll do all I can to cooperate. You can take the weapons. I'll go and get the rest of them.'' Switzerland added, more gently this time.

''Vash, I'm coming too.'' Liechtenstein said.

''Thank you. In that case, please take this PHS so we can keep contact.'' Japan said gratefully.

''P-PHS?'' Switzerland asked.

''Yes, PHS. It's a means of communication in this RPG world.'' Japan explained.

''Okay.'' Switzerland said and took the PHS from Japan. He gave Japan the weapons. Then he and his adopted sister walked out.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the second one of the day! Phew, these are getting longer!

Oh, by the way... Whenever I use ''Emerald sky'', ''blue-emerald'' etc. I am describing my OC's eye color. She has blue-green eyes but they are not aqua or teal...they are a mix of sky blue and emerald green, hence ''Emerald sky''.


	8. Approaching Russia's Castle

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Eight

The Allies were gathered in the bedroom in Germany's house.

''Ivan's castle is east from here, aru.'' China said. He sighed. ''If I had a choice, I really wouldn't go there...'' he added.

America walked up to France, who was standing by one of the four beds in the room.

''I'll make anyone's house an Inn~! So, do you want to take a rest? Huff, huff...'' France asked.

America shook his head. ''No.'' he said.

''I wasn't going to do anything, you know.'' France said seriously.

America walked up to Japan, who was standing near the door. ''Hey, can you cosplay again?'' he asked.

''What? What did you say? Out of my 108 special skills, you want to see the Quick Change?'' Japan asked happily.

America nodded eagerly. ''Yeah!'' he said.

''If you insist! Japan Boy Power- Make Uuup!'' Japan said. In a flash of light he was back in his Marth costume. America clapped. Japan then changed into his normal white uniform, looking like the Error...or rather, the Error looked like him wearing that. After that, Japan changed back into his black and gray kimono.

America then walked up to England. ''Hey, you can transform too, right?'' he asked.

''My transformation magic is a little different than Kiku's Quick Change. It's an ability! I'll change back to normal now.'' England said. Light enveloped him. When it was gone, he was back in his standard green uniform and the wings were gone.

America nodded and went into the next room. Italy and Romano were there.

''There were so many protection items here!'' Italy commented.

''I'll have some!'' America said. He bought some more armor.

''If it's tomatoes and healing stuff you want, I can sell you some, you bastard.'' Romano said.

''Sure.'' America said, unfazed by the older Italian's rudeness. He bought some better healing Potions and Ethers. After that, he was ready and went to get the others.

They equipped their new, powerful weapons Japan had brought. America got Alkaiser, England got Excalibur, France got Flamberge, China got his Wok and Palori got Valtzell, a legendary halberd in Palorian myths.

After they were all ready, Japan led them to the east area. Italy and Romano stayed behind, they didn't want to go. The Allies figured they'd be safe for now, after all, they were weak and the Error didn't want them.

The east area was cold! No, not cold..._freezing_! There were trees without leaves here and there, as well as rocks. Snow covered the ground. They crossed a short, small bridge over a small stream. There was a cabin nearby. A stone road led north.

''Ugh, it's so cold...'' France said.

''I'm glad I went back to my normal form.'' England said.

They walked up the road for a bit. Then they saw the castle. Made of icy looking white stone, it towered above everything. They crossed the bridge. Between two white pillars, there was a set of small stone stairs. Spain was standing on the them, leaning against the railing.

''Antonio!'' America called. Had he gotten away from Russia?

''Great, you managed to escape! Are the others all right?'' France asked.

''Huh? What are you talking about? Um, anyway...'' Spain said, pulling out his axe and walking forward with a smirk. ''This is a battle game, right? And I won't lose!'' he declared, laughing in a sinister way.

''What are you talking about!? This isn't the time for that-'' England said.

''Everyone, please get away from Antonio-san! This is an infect-'' Japan warned but was cut off as Spain advanced toward them with that eerie smile.

''Here I come!'' Spain said with another laugh. He swung his axe at them and they quickly dodged backwards.

They started to attack Spain, but not many of their attacks hit him. He was fast! The axe looked heavy but Spain moved very quickly with it!

Japan and China teamed up to land hits on Spain. Using this chance, England tried to use HOATA but it missed. Spain dodged without England realizing it and came up behind him.

''Look out!'' Palori yelled, seeing what was about to happen.

Her warning came too late, Spain brought his axe blade across England's back. ''AHHHG!'' England cried out in pain.

''Francis! Heal him!'' America said. France started to run toward England.

''I can't allow you to do that!'' Spain said. He swiped at France with his axe. Japan blocked it with his katana. Palori casted Fume, her beginning fire spell. It missed Spain but the smoke temporarily disabled him.

''Francis-san, now!'' Japan said, giving another blow to Spain.

France healed England quickly. England sat up. ''He's too fast!'' he exclaimed.

''If our stats and Classes in the game world are based on our lives in the real world, then Antonio has high speed and attack power. And probably a lot of HP.'' France said.

''What level is he?'' America asked.

''He's around our level... Uh, level 23.'' France said.

''How do we fight him!?'' England screeched, dodging another attack from Spain's axe. Japan wasn't so lucky and took the hit, getting knocked to the ground. China barely managed to hit Spain, blocking his next attack.

''Kiku, any ideas? We need help!'' America said. Japan stood up. He was shocked that Spain was fast like China!

''Antonio is only infected by the Error's virus. We do not have reduce his HP to zero. We do, however, need to lower his health just enough to exhaust him so he is unable to continue fighting. Then I can apply the corrective patch.'' Japan explained.

''I can stop him.'' France said, drawing his sword. He headed straight for Spain and prepared to cast Sleep, but Spain flung a tomato in his face, blinding him. Spain was about to deliver a strike with his axe but he was pushed back by England's Wind spell.

''Yao! How long do you think it will take for you to heal Francis's eyesight?'' England asked. During this time, Palori managed to hit Spain with her Lightning spell. It was different than England's version of the spell. It still dropped from the sky, but it was absorbed into her hand and then she could shoot it.

''About thirty seconds. Maybe thirty-five, aru.'' China replied. He took out the herbs necessary for healing the blinded status condition.

America hit Spain in the chest with the flat of his sword to avoid possibly killing him. Spain still had a lot of will to fight, though. America tried to charge him again, but Spain leapt out of the way like he was bullfighting. ''Ole!'' he taunted.

''Is it done yet, Yao?'' America asked. They needed that herbal tea for France!

''Not yet, aru!'' China said. America didn't have enough time to dodge another incoming attack and was sent sprawling.

Palori stepped up. Before, she had been firing spells but now... She drew her halberd and charged at Spain. They started fighting, axe against halberd.

America and the others watched in shock. Palori's halberd looked to be as heavy as Spain's axe, but she used it as if it weighed nothing at all! And she didn't just swing it. When Spain would bring down his axe, she would block it with the metal shaft of the halberd.

This bought enough time for China to finish the tea for France. England cast Pandemonium. A dark aura surrounded Spain, who screamed and collapsed to the ground.

Japan put the corrective patch on Spain. A transparent sphere appeared around the unconscious Nation and then vanished.

Spain woke up, dazed. ''Ahahaha! I'm in paradise! I'm in paradise. Huh?'' he said, confused. He looked around. ''Uh, what the heck? Where am I? My body- Oww!'' he said, grimacing at his wounds.

China sighed. ''Looks like he's back to normal, all right.'' he commented.

''It seems he was infected by the virus and was healed by the patch...'' Japan said.

''Infected- I can't think of him as someone who is pure, though.'' France said.

''He wasn't infected until he was kidnapped. There is no doubt about it in my mind.'' Japan said.

''Maybe he was infected in a different way?'' China suggested.

''Does that mean anyone could be infected?'' France asked, worried.

''No, why haven't we been infected so far, then?'' England said.

''...Perhaps the Error is getting stronger.'' Japan said.

''You mean he gets stronger as time passes!?'' England exclaimed.

''Time... No, I can't tell what it is now, but there must be something amplifying his power.'' Japan said.

''It's all right! The Hero is here and we have Kiku's patch! We can't tell what the Error is thinking, right? So, all we can do is forge on!'' America said.

The others agreed, not with the Hero part, but that they had the patch and needed to forge on.

''Honestly, you old farts think too much!'' America said.

''And you don't think enough!'' England snapped.

''This could mean Ludwig-san and his brother might be at risk. They've probably been infected the same way as Antonio-san. It is time for us to battle.'' Japan said.

They went up to the castle. There were iron gates, like in front of Italy's mansion, although these gates had ice on them. Past the gates there was a courtyard with a frozen fountain. They went through the open gates and up to the heavy double doors.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>In a grand room in the castle there was a gigantic ice sculpture in the center, surrounded by four pillars. There were also statues lining the slightly raised up section of the floor up to where the sculpture was.<p>

Prussia stared at the crystal ball atop the sculpture. ''Hey, West! They're coming!'' he said.

''I see. Crushing them all at once will save us time.'' Germany replied, taking out his whip.

''I can't hear you if you keep mumbling like that.'' Prussia teased.

Russia walked up, smiling. ''Hmm. Well, then I'm going to take care of them, okay?'' he said. Then he disappeared.

''Ack! Hey, they're mine!'' Prussia protested. He ran forward, about to leave the dais.

''Gilbert! We can't leave this room.'' Germany reminded him.

''...Tsk! This sucks.'' Prussia said. He went back to standing by the sculpture.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>In the swamp, Switzerland and Liechtenstein were looking for the rest of Japan's special weapons.<p>

''Quickly, let's retrieve them.'' Switzerland said.

''Yes, Vash.'' Liechtenstein agreed.

They went deeper into the swamp. In the deepest part, they saw a country standing there, wearing a fancy deep blue coat. Switzerland grimaced as he recognized him, even though he had his back to them. ''...Hey!'' he called.

The country turned around. ''Yes?'' Austria asked. He was clutching his violin case.

''What are _you_ doing here? ...Did you get lost again?'' Switzerland asked his cousin.

''Yes, well... Something like that.'' Austria replied after remaining silent for a moment.

''Oh, well. I guess I might as well take you to where the others are. Follow me.'' Switzerland said. He turned around, preparing to lead Austria back to Germany's house.

''Vash! Watch out!'' Liechtenstein cried out.

''What?'' Switzerland said, turning around. Austria had taken out his violin. And he had a sinister smile on his face...

''I'll show you that I can fight, as well.'' Austria said. He knocked Switzerland to the ground with a violent chord of sound from his violin.

Liechtenstein stepped forward, looking determined. She took her brother's gun, which had fallen out of his hand.

''Erika! What are you doing?'' Switzerland asked her, shocked.

''I'm going to back you up, brother. You taught me how to use a gun once. I still remember how. It's my turn to protect you.'' she replied.

''Very well, but I shall still watch your back.'' Switzerland said, standing up.

Austria sent another burst of sound towards them, but they moved out of the way. They both attacked him, Liechtenstein healing Switzerland when he needed it. Switzerland diverted Austria's attacks away from his adopted sister.

Liechtenstein managed to shoot Austria in the right leg. He stumbled, but then righted himself. ''Tsk.'' he said. He played a different melody on his violin and long strings appeared. They wrapped around Liechtenstein, preventing her from fighting. She screamed in surprise.

Switzerland cut the strings off of her with his Swiss army knife. He pointed his gun at Austria and shot his hand, knocking the violin bow out of it. Then he shot Austria again, somewhere in the shoulder. Austria fell to the ground, unconscious.

''You did well.'' Switzerland said to Liechtenstein.

''Well, it's because you taught me well...'' she said modestly. She went to retrieve Austria's bow, which had fallen. Switzerland stayed with his unconscious cousin.

A flash of light shone behind them. They turned and gasped as Japan walked towards them. But it wasn't Japan... He had a sinister look on his face, unlike the real Japan they knew.

''Roderich has been defeated? How disappointing. However, the 3Ds are coming down here. This is only the first one...'' Error said ominously.

The false Japan stepped toward the unconscious Austria. Switzerland stepped in front of him. ''So you're the Error! What are you going to do to Roderich? Get away from my cousin!'' he snapped, pointing his gun.

The Error was not amused at having a gun pointed at him or the outburst, so he put a hand on the hilt of his katana. ''Vash, please step aside. I have no use for you at the moment.'' he said coldly.

''Don't make me laugh!'' Switzerland growled.

''No!'' Liechtenstein screamed as the Error was about to attack her brother...

* * *

><p>AN: So, here is this chapter... I'll probably have another up today, if not, then early tomorrow. So, how is this turning out? I'm enjoying it! I played the English VX version of RomaHeta, but I'm getting the dialogue from the subtitled Japanese version. Or I'm making up the dialogue in some cases.

For those who may not know... Halberd-a pole arm weapon that is part axe, part pike/spear and part hook. It is very versatile. You can use it like an axe, stab with it like a spear and pull knights off their horses with the hook! Palori has been using weapons for a long time, so of course it's not heavy to her!

Liechtenstein's human name= Erika Vogel ... I will use this name for her in my Fanfics from now on.


	9. Tough Battles in Russia's Castle

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Nine

The Allies went into Russia's castle, walking down the fancy entrance hall. They passed several rooms, all having fancy wooden doors. They came to the room with the grand staircase and went up the fancy stairs. After a bit, they came to a different hallway, deeper in the castle.

The hallway was grand, with checkered marble flooring and red carpet. Gleaming chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Candles in fancy metal holders lined the walls. They eventually came to a room with a small set of stairs going up. A statue was on either side of the stairs.

Russia appeared from a magic circle. ''You can't get past here.'' he said.

''You're here!'' Japan said. He charged at Russia, slicing him. Russia froze. ''Likewise, you can't move from here, Ivan!'' he declared.

The Allies ran past Russia. ''I'll leave you to that, Kiku!'' America called.

''What...?'' Russia asked, startled. Japan hit him again.

''Can you see from the corner of your eye? I'm going to fire my cheat codes!'' Japan said.

America and the others ran down another hallway. This one did not have a checkered floor, though there were windows. Candles in fancy metal holders lined the walls, like the other hallways. Belarus was standing at the end of it, by the doors. They drew their weapons. Belarus didn't react, staying calm.

''...Well?'' America asked. He expected her to attack them. Well, they would probably win, it was six against one. Spain was with them.

''...If you want to pass, go ahead. I am my brother's ally, not your enemy.'' Belarus said.

''Hmm. You don't have to help Ivan?'' America asked, suspecting a trap.

Belarus moved away from the double doors. ''...Go.'' she said.

They took her word and America opened the doors. They all rushed into the grand room beyond. Like the hallway where Russia had appeared, the floor was of checkered marble. There was a barred door in the bottom right corner of the room.

America ran towards the white marble stairs ahead, with statues on either side. There were more statues at the top of the stairs. There was a raised portion of the floor in the center, forming a path between the statues. At the end was a fancy ice sculpture that was surrounded by four pillars. Germany and Prussia were standing in front of the sculpture.

''You got past Ivan? These 3Ds are a pain.'' Germany said dully.

''Kesesese! You may have made it to this room, but this place is going to be your grave, you bastards!'' Prussia declared darkly.

''Wow, I wish I had said that line.'' Spain commented.

''It _is_ pretty good, isn't it? It seems so authentic!'' France said.

''Hey, you Generals of Evil! Get ready!'' America said to Germany and Prussia.

''Look, can you guys take this seriously!?'' England snapped.

''Everyone is getting infected left and right...'' China muttered.

Palori facepalmed at what America said. ''I must agree. Can you please take this seriously? This is a dangerous situation!'' she said irritably.

Germany took out his whip. Prussia drew his sword with a smirk. The battle began.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Russia hit Japan with his pipe. Japan gasped as at least a thousand of his HP was taken away. He couldn't believe it, after he had used his cheat codes, Russia was still standing!<p>

''Is that all you can do?'' Russia taunted, smiling with false sweetness. Japan dodged his next attack. Russia smirked. ''I thought so. Let's take it up a notch, shall we?'' he said.

Japan wondered how he was going to take Russia down. Russia wasn't even breaking a sweat! He could use his cheat codes again, but if he had analyzed correctly, each of Russia's attacks seemed to grow stronger. He doubted even cheat codes would help him now.

''Sorry, Ivan-san, but I believe this is enough for now.'' Japan said.

''Why?'' Russia pouted.

''I regret that I can not defeat you and save you right now. Let's continue this another time.'' Japan replied, raising his katana.

Russia knew what Japan was going to do. ''You wouldn't...'' he said nervously.

''I'd rather kill myself than be killed by you.'' Japan replied. And he plunged his sword into his torso...

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>The Allies were having a hard time fighting Germany and Prussia. Prussia would just heal himself and his brother with Miraculous Heal.<p>

America landed a blow on Prussia.

''Hah...! Not bad! Hey, West, don't let your guard down!'' Prussia said.

''Likewise, Gilbert.'' Germany replied.

England sighed. ''They're really strong!'' he said.

''I think now is a good time...'' China muttered. _Where was Kiku?_

**Ding Dong Dong Dooong**

''_Sorry, everyone, but there has been a change of plans._'' Japan's voice said.

''Kiku! What happened? Are you all right?'' China asked.

''_I'm fine. There is no time to explain..._'' Japan's voice said.

''Where is he? Where the hell is he hiding!?'' Prussia hollered, coming forward, sword in hand.

Suddenly, light engulfed the room. Germany and Prussia, who had been advancing on them, froze.

''_Sorry for making you wait! Now Ivan-san, Ludwig-san and Gilbert-san are temporarily paralyzed! We don't have much time, so we can't use the patch. Please knock them out and carry them!_'' Japan's voice said.

''Okay!'' America said.

''No hard feelings.'' Spain said. The two of them went up to Germany and Prussia. America hit Germany on the head with the flat of his sword, while Spain hit Prussia in the stomach with the handle of his axe. Both of them fell to the floor, unconscious. America and Spain picked them up and hoisted them over their respective shoulders.

''_The temporary paralysis is over! It looks like Ivan-san's ability to teleport will still be disabled for a while, so get out of there! Gilbert-san has the keys to the dungeon! Take it as a shortcut!_'' Japan's voice said.

''Right. Got it.'' America said.

Spain unhooked the ring of prison keys from Prussia's belt. ''Francis and I know the way once we're in the dungeon! Come on!'' he said.

They took weapons from the two chests nearby and then ran back to the bottom half of the room. The barred door was locked. Spain took the keys and unlocked the door. They all went through the opened door.

Now they were in a small hallway. It was rather plain compared to the rest of the castle. Two red banners hung on the walls. There were some boxes against one wall. A set of stone stairs led downward.

''Let's go.'' America said. They went down the stairs.

They were in a similar hallway, though it was longer. There was another set of small stairs. They went down those and started down the hallway.

But then the guard dragon appeared from the other end of the hall!

''Whoa! That's the-'' France said.

''Oh no. Not him!'' Spain groaned, dropping Prussia by accident. He bent down to pick up his friend, slinging him over his shoulder again. ''We're carrying these two and we don't have time to fight it.'' he added.

''Someone will have to stay behind to stop it...'' England said grimly.

Just as the others were about to reply, a magic circle appeared. And a girl with teal hair and eyes stepped out. Upbeat music started playing.

''Wow! Is that Hatsune Miku!?'' America asked.

''M-Mika!?'' China said, shocked.

''Master, I'll take care of this!'' the girl said.

''No! It's too dangerous! Too dangerous!'' China protested.

''Protecting my master is my duty! You can count on Mika!'' she said and drew a Chinese polearm.

''I-I don't really understand what's going on, but...we've got to go, now!'' England said. If they didn't leave soon, Russia would find them!

''Mika...I'm sorry!'' China said. He turned to the others. ''Let's go.'' he said.

They started down the hall again. ''Get ready! HOACHAAAAAAA!'' Mika shouted as they fled.

They came to the dungeons. Spain quickly led them to the secret passage that he had found and used to rescue Prussia with France. They exited the lowest floor of Russia's castle. They ran through the side area of the frozen castle courtyard and dashed through a side gate.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>They went to the cabin near the entrance of the east area. It was abandoned. Spain place Prussia gently on the floor. America did the same with Germany.<p>

''Damn. Germany is really heavy.'' America commented.

They applied the corrective patch and transparent spheres appeared around the two. The light faded. Germany and Prussia woke up, confused.

''Wha-!?'' Prussia said.

''What the- What happened!?'' Germany exclaimed.

''Wait, um, isn't this place-?'' Prussia asked.

''Looks like they're back to normal!'' America said.

Spain sighed. ''I'm so relieved.'' he said.

''Um, what's that 'Death Ruler' that Kiku was talking about?'' England asked. Kiku had contacted them as soon as they had gotten out and said something about ''Death Ruler'' that he had or something.

''It's when you die on purpose to go back to the place you last saved!'' America replied. Kiku had explained that to him and some of the others. England hadn't been in the cabin at the time.

''Since Kiku came here as a player, he went back to the real world when he killed himself.'' France added.

''That's a great ability...'' England replied.

''Thanks to that, we were able to stop Ludwig, Gilbert and Ivan.'' America said.

''...What happened? Hey, what about Feliciano and Romano?'' Germany asked.

''Oh, don't worry. They're probably the safest of all.'' France said.

''We're the ones who are in danger of being targeted, since we're worn out. Oh, and don't leave this cabin.'' England said.

''Why not?'' Germany inquired.

''Kiku built us a 'room' with protective walls from the real world! It's around the cabin.'' China replied.

''Even the Error can't get in!'' America added.

''So, what the hell? My head hurts and my stomach, too...'' Prussia said.

''Ah, sorry about that, Gilbert! I dropped you on your head when I was carrying you.'' Spain apologized.

''So it's your fault!?'' Prussia exclaimed.

''Still... I'm really tired.'' England said.

''I think I'm going to pass out from exhaustion.'' France agreed.

''The Error can't get in, so why don't we take a rest?'' America suggested.

''Yeah...'' China said.

''We all need rest. I am tired as well...'' Palori agreed.

The front door suddenly opened. Switzerland walked in with Liechtenstein, each holding something. Liechtenstein was holding a bag full of weapons while Switzerland was holding a rope tied to...Austria.

''Vash!'' America exclaimed.

''And... Roderich?'' Germany said, looking at his tied up aristocratic older brother.

''Hey, you fool, I told you to let go of me!'' Austria said to Switzerland angrily.

''It seems this idiot has also been infected. I tied him up and brought him here.'' Switzerland explained, ignoring his tied up cousin.

''How did you know about this place?'' England asked, confused.

''Honda contacted us through the PHS...'' Liechtenstein said.

''We also encountered the Error, but Honda attacked it from the real world. I also retrieved all the weapons.'' Switzerland said.

''Hahahaha! You're looking good, rich boy!'' Prussia taunted his brother, stepping forward.

''Ugh... I won't forget this humiliation!'' Austria snapped at his family members. Both his brother and his cousin.

''He's talking just like you, Princess Peach!'' Spain teased Prussia.

''Stop calling me Princess Peach! You got caught too!'' Prussia retorted.

''But Ludwig and I were only caught once! So we're more like Princess Daisy.'' Spain said.

''Can't you two shut up!?'' Germany snapped. He marched to the center of the room. ''Vash, you hold Roderich! Yao Wang, you use the patch to cure him! Gilbert and Antonio, you get the weapons! The rest of you, stand by and wait for any further orders! Everyone, move, now!'' he barked.

Palori saluted. ''Yes, sir.'' she said. She knew it was best not to argue when Germany got like that. After all, she had been temporarily _forced_ to fight on the Axis during World War II.

Switzerland obeyed his orders, grabbing Austria by the arm. China rushed to get the corrective patch. Once he got it, he ran over to Austria and applied it. America stood there, like he was told. England clasped his hands behind his back casually, waiting for orders. France winced at Germany's tone and stood still, as ordered.

''See what you did? It's your fault that Ludwig went into drill sergeant mode!'' Spain complained.

''My fault!?'' Prussia exclaimed.

''Side talking is strictly forbidden!'' Germany snapped.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>In a blank, empty place stood the Error. ''...I failed again.'' he said with a sigh. ''The 3Ds have stranger powers than I thought... I didn't expect them to work together, either.'' he continued. His expression went from blank to upset.<p>

He turned to face seemingly nothing. ''Oh, do not worry. My power keeps amplifying. Sooner or later, even if they do not cooperate, I should be able to establish them into this world.'' he said. He sighed again.

There was a pause. ''...Yes. That's right... Someday it will be when...'' he said. He smiled faintly.

* * *

><p>AN: Here it is. Chapter Nine. YAY! I love RomaHeta.

Oh, I should explain the whole ''brothers and cousins'' thing with the Germanics. Germany has two older brothers, Prussia and Austria. He has a third older brother too, but we'll get to him later... Switzerland is their cousin. And technically Liechtenstein too, since Switzerland adopted her into the family of Germanics. All the other Germanic states are Germany's brothers too, but they won't make an appearance since most or all of them are dead.


	10. Pointless Outing

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Ten

In Germany's house, Italy and Romano were waiting for the others to return, eating pasta. Italy was eating slowly. Usually, he would eat pasta very quickly, but worry was effecting him and he was taking his sweet time to eat. Romano understood why his younger brother was acting like that, but it still annoyed him.

Romano would not admit that he was worried too. Someone had to be the one who had it together, after all. But he was worried about their older brother Spain. And he was worried about the others too, he supposed. Okay, yes, he was worried about the others.

''What are we going to do? They haven't come back... Wh-What if something happened to them? Waahh, what are we going to do, Romano? What if we can never get out of this world!?'' Italy exclaimed, crying.

''Shut the hell up, dammit! Freaking out won't solve anything!'' Romano retorted.

Italy calmed down a bit. ''Yeah... You're right...'' he said. Romano nodded, of course he was right.

All of the sudden Italy looked serious for once. ''All right, then! I'll go look for them!'' he declared.

''Huh!?'' Romano said, shocked.

''It's okay; if anything bad happens, I'll run back here! B-Besides, the Error said he doesn't need us, so I should be fine!'' Italy said, actually sounding brave.

''Yeah, but-'' Romano started but was cut off.

''I'm going, Romano!'' Italy declared.

''I'm coming with you, bastard!'' Romano said. He wasn't going to allow his younger brother to go alone!

''Oh, I need a weapon.'' Italy said. He ran into the bedroom. Germany had a large collection of weapons in there. Romano went after him.

Italy looked at Germany's collection. He picked up Germany's spare whip and tried it. But the loud crack of the whip made him flinch and he put it back.

Romano curiously picked up a ball and chain. ''Why does the Potato bastard have this?'' he asked, trying to lift the ridiculously heavy weapon.

''It's part of his collection... And it's too heavy for us.'' Italy replied.

Romano dropped the ball and chain and picked up an axe. He examined it. It was different then the axes he was used to. ''Nah... I don't like this one.'' he said, putting it back.

Italy took a spear and then decided he didn't want it. He did the same with several other different weapons, like maces and clubs. It was taking too long...

Romano sighed. ''Just pick one.'' he said.

Italy picked up a bow and arrow. ''How about this?'' he said.

''Do you even know how to shoot one?'' Romano asked.

Italy nocked an arrow and aimed it at an orange in a bowl on the dresser. With his steady hands from years of painting, he fired and the arrow shot through the center of the orange and pinned it to the wall!

Romano's mouth dropped open. Italy gave him a smug look and retrieved the arrow, taking a bite out of the orange. ''Ludwig will think I'm strong when he sees me with this!'' he said proudly.

Romano took a sword from the collection. ''Why don't you use a sword? After all, you're a master with the blade...'' he grumped. His brother was better with a sword than he was, even though his brother hated violence.

''...I... Okay.'' Italy said. He picked up a sword, testing it with surprising grace as he swung it. He slung the bow on his back and kept the sword in his hand. ''Let's go.'' he said, determination shining in his eyes.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>They left the house with their weapons and walked on the road.<p>

''Ve, the sky is really pretty today.'' Italy commented. Romano nodded.

''Hey, what the hell is that?'' Romano asked, looking at something.

That something turned out to be five Monster!Tonys. ''Oh no!'' they both said.

Romano attacked one of them. Irritated, another one attacked him. ''GYAAAAAAHH!'' he yelled as it sunk its teeth into him. He collapsed to his knees, with the Monster!Tony still biting him.

''Leave my fratello alone.'' Italy said. He attacked it with his sword, artfully twirling the blade through air and into the monster's flesh. It died. Italy pulled his sword out of it.

Romano stood up, pulling the teeth out of him. Italy used his Hug skill to heal his brother. Then they returned to the fight.

Romano charged at another one. But it was about to use Venom and poison him. Italy took out his bow and nocked an arrow. With precision, he shot it right in the throat. It died immediately.

Romano attacked two at once. He stabbed the first one and kicked at the second one. Then he turned and sliced it in half.

Italy attacked the last one. ''Sword Master'' was the way to describe his swordsmanship... His brother had been right. He gracefully attacked and killed the monster with ease. If only the other Nations could see it.

''What are we going to do, Romano? I'd completely forgotten that there were monsters on the loose...'' Italy said.

''Y-YOU IDIOT! I told you it was too dangerous! It was hard enough when we first got here!'' Romano snapped.

''Yeah, back then we had the altar...'' Italy said.

''I don't want to think about this anymore! Come on, we're going back in the Potato bastard's house.'' Romano said.

''Yeah... Let's go back. As long as Ludwig is there, they'll be fine...'' Italy reluctantly agreed. They went back into the house.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Japan, who watching from his computer screen, stared in shock when the Italies went outside. His mouth dropped when he saw Italy's amazing swordsmanship. And his skill with a bow. He had no idea that Italy was a master with a sword and a bow!<p>

He was relieved when they went back into the house. But seriously, if Italy could use a sword like that... Wow. And his precision with the bow! Did Germany know about this!? Probably not. Japan sighed. If only the others knew what skill Italy had...

* * *

><p>AN: So, the Italies go outside to try to find the others... and end up going back after one battle. Wow. But a badass Italy with the sword and the bow...

On Italy's page on the Kita wiki, it says somewhere that Italy has hidden talent with the sword. He just doesn't use it often because he hates fighting and violence. But seriously, if Germany and the others knew that Italy was a sword Master... Hehehehe!

Italy uses a bow in the game. Or at least, it looks like it. Makes sense to me. He has a steady hand from years and years of painting, drawing and doing art. So he is probably a Master with the bow too.


	11. The Error's Goal?

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Eleven

In the cabin, Germany woke up early, as usual for him. He was lying in one of the four beds. China was in another, sleeping. Austria was in the third bed, sleeping.

Switzerland had given up the forth for his adopted sister. And he had offered for Palori to share with Liechtenstein, since they were both girls. Palori had accepted. She and Liechtenstein were sleeping.

_Palori is usually a fairly early riser, so she must be really tired,_ Germany thought. That was true, Palori did normally wake up early, though not at the crack of dawn like Germany.

Spain was sleeping on the table. America was sleeping...upside-down!? Everyone else was on the floor. Germany got up from the bed. Just in time, too.

**Ding Dong Dong Dooong**

At the sound of Japan getting on the chat, everyone woke up. Spain was startled and fell off the table with a thud.

''_Good morning, everyone._'' Japan's voice said.

''Jeez, give us some warning next time when you do that! You made me fall and hit my hip...'' Spain said. He rubbed his left hip bone.

''Wait a minute, Francis! Arthur! Why are you in such an indecent state!?'' Austria exclaimed.

France was nearly naked, wearing cat ears with just a ''skirt'' made out of roses covering his lower half. England was wearing his very skimpy and indecent ''waiter'' outfit. They had both gotten drunk with the booze they had found in the cupboard. Why did Japan even give them those ''Transformations''!?

''Oh, shut up... I'm fighting a mother of a hangover right now...'' France moaned, clutching his head.

Prussia noticed that he had been on the floor. ''Weird, I was sure I'd been sleeping on the bed...'' he stated, confused.

''Roderich kicked you off.'' Germany explained.

''You bastard! You have some nerve!'' Prussia shouted at his older brother.

''You mean you want me to sleep on the floor?'' Austria asked, horrified.

''Oh, and you don't care if I do!?'' Prussia snapped.

''Good morning, Vash. Good morning, Alarise.'' Liechtenstein said, ignoring the argument going on near her.

''Mm. Good morning, Erika. And to you too, Alarise.'' Switzerland said to her and Palori.

''Yes, good morning.'' Palori replied to both of them. She sighed at the arguing brothers nearby. ''Can't they be quieter? It's still early...'' she muttered.

''Good morning, Kiku!'' America said cheerfully.

''_You are all so lively this early in the morning._'' Japan commented.

''That's because we used my Herbal Medicine when we ate dinner yesterday!'' China said.

''Yao... Give me some medicine for my hangover. My head is killing me...'' England groaned.

''Me, too...'' France agreed.

''_...Well, at any rate, I've finished analyzing the data from when I was there, so I'll tell you some things I have confirmed._'' Japan said.

''Okay, what is it?'' America asked.

''Arthur! Francis! Get changed first!'' Germany ordered.

''But I don't want to move... I'm listening, so can't I just stay here?'' France asked.

''Negative.'' Germany replied.

''Go put proper clothes on.'' Palori added.

''Francis, let's go. I don't want to stay in _this_ any longer.'' England said.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>After England and France had changed back into their uniforms, everyone had breakfast. Then they were ready to listen to Japan.<p>

''_First, about the infection of Ludwig-san, Gilbert-san and Antonio-san, it is as I thought. It happened because the Error had gotten stronger._'' Japan reported.

''Yeah, if he'd always been that strong, we would have all been infected from the very beginning.'' England said.

''Seeing as Feliciano and Romano haven't been infected, it seems the Error can't infect all of us just yet.'' Germany said.

''_Exactly. I have verified a great energy shift from the Error's infection process._'' Japan said.

''So, does that mean he can't do much until he's collected energy again?'' China asked.

''_Yes, probably. Now, about Ivan-san..._'' Japan said.

''You couldn't defeat him even though you used your cheat codes?'' America asked.

''_Yes. Rather, I'm the one that was in danger. When I confronted him, I got a very bad feeling... But at least I was able to confirm my analysis of the battle log. Compare with before, Ivan-san seems to be growing exceptionally stronger._'' Japan replied.

''Ivan, too!?'' Prussia exclaimed.

''_Yes..._'' Japan answered.

''So I was right about them getting stronger as time passes?'' England inquired.

''_I also thought that at first, but no. Something is sending them energy little by little. Perhaps this energy is-_'' Japan said.

''So you're saying there's something helping them that way?'' Switzerland asked.

''_It seems that this energy is also what sends you Experience Points..._'' Japan said grimly.

''So that's why the Error wants us to earn Experience Points!'' America exclaimed, horrified.

''_One more thing... You who were brought to that world against your will aren't completely integrated with the two dimensional world. The proof of that is that you can only move around in that particular game._'' Japan explained.

''Even if we're infected?'' Austria asked.

''_Even if you're infected. The boundary between the dimension is ambiguous, and you are like half flesh and blood._'' Japan said.

''Er... If we're half flesh and blood, what happens if we die in this game world?'' England asked nervously.

''_If you're killed by the monsters of that world or the Error, for example, then you can recover. Even if all of you are killed, it'll just be a gameover and you'll start again from where you last saved._'' Japan said.

Everyone was relieved. The Allies had been killed by the Error in the very beginning of the game, after all.

''_But if you are killed by someone who is also half flesh and blood- Like Ivan-san, for example- then your connection with the real world will broken._'' Japan added.

''...Does that mean West and I can't get out of here anymore?'' Prussia asked, afraid. They had been infected and defeated.

''_No, that was only a temporary thing; you'll recover and go back to normal. But... When you were defeated by Ivan-san, the Error tried to interfere somehow. The same happened when Vash-san defeated Roderich-san._'' Japan said.

Switzerland gasped. The Error had almost killed him for getting in the way.

''_This is only speculation, but... I think if the connection between the dimensions is broken and the Error interferes, you might become completely integrated with that world._'' Japan said grimly.

''That's the Error's goal.'' America said.

''_Yes. I think his goal is to make you part of the two dimensional world completely._'' Japan said.

''I see... That's why the Error wanted us to accumulate Experience Points and tried to make us fight each other.'' France realized.

''In other words, he's been manipulating us like puppets!'' Germany snarled.

''No, none of us have become part of the game world yet. Don't you think he's taking too long?'' America asked.

''_Exactly. I verified a massive amount of energy every time he infected or interfered. Right now, he shouldn't even be able to infect you against your will. And this is our time to strike the sources that make him stronger._'' Japan said.

''Okay. What are the energy sources?'' America asked.

''_There are only two. One of them is the ice sculpture in Ivan-san's castle._'' Japan replied.

''That thing where Ludwig and Gilbert were!?'' France exclaimed.

''_Yes. They must have been order to protect it when they were infected. Now only Ivan-san and Natalya-san are guarding it. Therefore, a difficult battle is inevitable._'' Japan replied.

''Yeah...'' China said. Everyone winced. They would have to fight Russia...

''_There's another energy source, but..._'' Japan trailed off.

''What?'' Germany asked. Japan didn't answer right away. There was a long pause.

''_...The other one is in Ludwig-san's house._'' Japan finally said.

The word ''shock'' alone could not describe the Nations' expressions. It was like the shock of realizing too late that all their nuclear weapons went off and blew up the world. To think that one of the energy sources was right under their noses the whole time!

''What!? My house!? But where-! Don't tell me it's-'' Germany exclaimed as he thought about it. Come to think of it, there was something in his house that would not normally be there...

''_Yes, it's that altar that Feliciano-kun and Romano-kun have._'' Japan replied.

''So, they really have been infected!?'' England said.

''_You would think so, but... There has been no sign that they're infected. They've even tried to come help you._'' Japan said.

''What!?'' Spain exclaimed. What were his brothers doing?

''What is Feliciano doing right now!?'' Germany demanded, worried.

''_Don't worry. They soon gave up. It seems they are now making pasta._'' Japan said.

''That doesn't mean much, though...'' China commented.

''_I have verified their behavior, but they have done nothing suspicious. All they do is eat pasta, pizza and sing._'' Japan reported.

''That's so like them!'' Spain said, relieved.

''_Other than them treating the altar with the utmost care as suspicious, there is really nothing else. I believe they are merely being religious._'' Japan said.

Germany nodded. ''Yes, come to think of it, they are Catholic Christians. It's just them following their version of the faith.'' he said.

''Hey, Ludwig, I didn't know you were Christian too.'' America said.

Germany facepalmed. ''I am Protestant Christian. You really didn't know that?'' he said.

''Oh. Oops. Well, anyway...'' America said to get back to the situation at hand.

''I'll go. Even if this isn't the dimension I live in, that is still my house in this game. All I have to do is destroy the altar, right?'' Germany said. He grabbed his weapon.

''_Yes._'' Japan replied.

''Hey, shouldn't we all go? You did just tell us to be careful, after all.'' Spain suggested.

''Kiku, how long can you keep Ivan confined from there?'' China asked.

''_Not for long. Since I also have to watch the Error, I don't have more than 30 seconds to keep Ivan-san confined._'' Japan replied.

''That means we'll have to destroy both the sculpture in Ivan's castle and the altar in Ludwig's house at the same time.'' America said.

''In that case, I'll go with Ludwig to check on my brothers.'' Spain announced.

''I'm going too.'' Palori said.

''Me, too.'' Prussia said.

''And I, as well.'' Austria said. He wanted to check on the Italy brothers and greet them. It was only polite, after all.

France realized something. ''What? Five are going to destroy the altar... So we'll have to go back to Ivan's castle?'' he complained.

''I feel kind of cheated...'' China groaned.

''Shouldn't Ludwig go to Ivan's castle? I mean, those muscles aren't just for show, right?'' America said nervously.

''Why should I abandon my house in this game to go to Ivan's castle?'' Germany said.

''Then you, Gilbert! Didn't you work for Ivan?'' France said, turning to his friend.

''I'd rather die than go there again!'' Prussia said.

''I'm not going again, either!'' Spain said. France stared at his friends.

''Neither am I.'' Austria said.

France continued to whine and plead with his two friends.

BANG. Switzerland fired his gun into the air. ''All of you, enough whining! I'm going to Ivan's castle, too! We only have two adversaries! We outnumber them!'' Switzerland said.

''I'm coming too, Vash.'' Liechtenstein said.

''It's settled, then. We'll leave Ivan to you.'' Germany said.

''Hahahaha!'' Prussia laughed.

''Naturally.'' Austria said.

''Well, good luck!'' Spain said.

''What the heck? You guys are ganging up on us...'' France said glumly.

The only one not ''ganging up'' was Palori, who saw the argument as ridiculous. She didn't bother to comment and just facepalmed.

''_Don't worry, everyone! I've developed special skills for those who are in Alfred-san's group! With them, you should be able to face Ivan-san. I'll install them now, so please wait just a moment..._'' Japan said.

''Okay...'' America said.

The skills were given to them. America learned Al Phoenix, England learned King Arthur, France learned For the Love of a Friend and China learned Musou Ranbu.

That reassured them...a little.

* * *

><p>AN: EDIT... Put the dividers in... Jeez, I can't believe I didn't notice... And I fixed more spelling errors. Spellcheck is wrong again!


	12. Holy Italy and Romano are Deadly

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot. THIS CHAPTER IS WHEN THE PLOT STARTS BECOMING SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL GAME!

Chapter Twelve

Germany bought some equipment from Liechtenstein. Prussia went up to China and bought supplies. Spain was waiting for them. Austria was also waiting. Palori was cleaning her halberd, doing something useful while she waited.

Germany went up to America. ''There weren't any burgers in the cabin, you see. So I made some! Do you want one?'' America asked.

Germany thought about it. He decided to take some, just for the heck of it. ''Sure... I'll take some.'' he said. America thanked him and handed him some burgers.

England and France still had hangovers. Prussia came up to Germany. He was ready. The others were, too. Germany went to the front door.

**Ding Dong Dong Dooong**

''_Excuse me, Ludwig-san! I forgot to tell you something!_'' Japan's voice said.

''What's wrong?'' Germany asked.

''_Before you go to your house, could you please come to the forest where the slate is?_'' Japan said.

''I don't mind, but why? I mean, aren't we supposed to be in a hurry?'' Germany asked.

''_Indeed, but as soon as you get away from Wang-san, we'll lose contact. I've made a program that will make communication possible the same way as Wang-san's presence, although it's still a prototype. I'd like to deliver it to you._'' Japan said.

''Can't he just take my PHS?'' Switzerland asked, wanting to help his cousin.

''_He could, but...it'd just be more practical to keep contact from here, like the install from earlier. There is something in particular about Feliciano-kun and Romano-kun that is making me uneasy..._'' Japan said.

Germany frowned. There was nothing wrong with Italy! There couldn't be...

''_I thought it would be better to have a quick contact method..._'' Japan added.

''You certainly have a point.'' Austria said.

''Um, where is the forest?'' Prussia asked.

''Oh, I know! It's a little north of Feliciano and Romano's mansion.'' Spain said.

''All we have to do is wait there, right?'' Germany asked.

''_As long as you are near the slate, even if Wang-san isn't with you, we'll be able to communicate. You'll hear my voice._'' Japan confirmed.

''Understood.'' Germany said.

The five headed out the door.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>They went into the forest, through the path between the ancient columns. They came to the area with the slate.<p>

''Are we close enough?'' Germany asked.

''Yeah, I think so.'' Spain replied.

**Ding Dong Dong Dooong**

''_Thank you all for coming..._'' Japan's voice said.

''_Roderich! Roderich, are you all right?_'' a female voice asked. It was Hungary! Prussia winced.

''Elizabeta!?'' Austria said.

''_Oh! Thank God, you're all right! You aren't hurt, are you? Are you lost?_'' Hungary asked, concern in her voice.

''_E-Elizabeta-san! Please, don't touch-_'' Japan protested. There was the sound of something exploding. ''_AAAAHG! The giant transformer I'd been working on in secret to use against the Error!_'' he said.

''_Honda! Please, take me to where Roderich is right now!_'' Hungary said.

''_I-I can't do that yet! Sending you there the normal way is still-_'' Japan started but was cut off. There was another explosion. ''_AAAAGH! Please, let go of the system!_'' he protested.

''Whoa, Elizabeta is really passionate!'' Spain commented.

''It's the first time I've ever seen her so out of control...'' Austria said.

After what sounded like Japan chasing Hungary out, with a few more explosions, Japan was ready to come to the 2D world. A magic circle appeared. The sudden appearance with the whole light show surprised them. Japan stepped out of it, looking very upset.

''You look like you're dying.'' Germany said, concerned for his friend.

''My giant transformer...my dream...I worked on it all night...'' Japan said.

''Hey, forget about that! Give me some awesome transformation powers!'' Prussia said.

''I'll see what I can do...'' Japan said, cheering up slightly.

''Seriously!? Yeah!'' Prussia exclaimed.

''Kiku, can't Elizabeta come down here?'' Austria asked curiously.

''No... In our case, if the network doesn't connect to our respective houses completely, we can't safely come down there.'' Japan replied.

''_Even though I can't come there, it looks like we can still communicate._'' Hungary's voice said.

''Wait, is she still messing with my system?'' Japan exclaimed.

''_Now we're quickly expanding the network to everyone's houses. Soon my house will be ready, too... Roderich! Until then, please take care of yourself..._'' Hungary said.

''Elizabeta...'' Austria said, tenderness in his voice. He didn't want her to worry about him...

''Wow! That was pretty nice!'' Spain commented.

''I apologize for the confusion just now. We need to get you back to the real world as soon as possible, so allow me to explain about the computer terminal.'' Japan said.

Japan gave them the Prototype Teleshifter.

''Well, let's hurry to Germany's house, then!'' Austria said.

''Don't you take the lead!'' Prussia snapped.

''How unusual for you to have a fighting spirit, Roderich!'' Spain said.

''Well, that's a good thing.'' Germany said, defending his oldest brother.

''I'll give him a skill that will be helpful.'' Japan said.

Japan installed it. Austria learned Queen of the Night Aria.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the cabin, America was waiting for his team to get ready. He was worried about the upcoming battle. Did they have to fight Belarus? She told him she was not his enemy when they were in the castle the last time.<p>

''Do we have to fight Natalya?'' America asked.

''Natalya must be aware that Ivan is infected.'' France said.

''Yeah... So why is she still following him?'' America asked.

''Well... Maybe she just can't betray him, no matter what.'' France replied.

''Why? Isn't she the one being betrayed?'' America demanded.

''Haha, Alfred, you're really still a child... Natalya is Ivan's ally through and through. I don't think she'd give up without a fight.'' France laughed.

''...Either way, it's complicated.'' America said.

The other Allies, minus Palori, were ready. ''Let's go.'' England said.

They left the cabin and started up the road towards Russia's castle. Ice soldiers blocked their path. Clearly Russia knew they were coming and sent his soldiers to stop them.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein took out their guns. ''We'll attack them from a distance! You all charge them, we'll cover you!'' Switzerland said.

''Okay!'' America said.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Germany's team walked back to his house in the game. When they walked in through the front door, they saw Italy and Romano waiting in the foyer.<p>

''Ludwig!'' Italy exclaimed, relief evident in his tone.

''Fratello Antonio, you bastard!'' Romano said. Then he turned to the others. ''You all... You're back.'' he said, his gaze softening briefly when he turned to Palori.

''Feliciano!'' Prussia said, going to hug Italy. Italy and Romano ran past him, however. Italy hugged Germany. Romano stomped up to his older brother Spain.

''Thank God! You're all right!'' Italy said to Germany.

''Romano, Feliciano... I'm sorry for making you worry.'' Spain apologized.

''I wasn't worried, you bastard brother!'' Romano snapped.

''He prayed for you every day, Fratello Antonio.'' Italy said.

''Hey! I told you not to tell him, you asshole!'' Romano said.

''Hah, your face looks just like a tomato, Romano!'' Spain teased his sibling. Bad idea.

Romano punched Spain. Hard. ''Dammit!'' he said.

''Owww.'' Spain complained.

Germany and Austria observed the Italian brothers, who were talking to Spain and Palori.

''It's just as Honda said.'' Germany said to him.

''Yes... They are the same as usual.'' Austria replied.

Gilbert was sulking in the corner of the foyer. Italy and Romano weren't glad to see him, apparently. They had ignored him. ''Then this is going to be easy, right? Come on, let's wreak that altar already!'' he snapped impatiently.

''Why are you so irritated? It is very unbecoming.'' Austria said to him.

''Shut up!'' Prussia said.

''...Er, altar? You mean- You're going to...'' Italy said, his face loosing its cheeriness.

''Y-you're going to destroy it!? Why!?'' Romano demanded.

Germany noticed their sudden change in mood. ''Yes. It seems that the altar is giving power to the Error.'' he said.

''If we don't destroy it, it will be very difficult to defeat the Error.'' Austria said. He also noticed the Italies' change in mood.

''D-Don't! If you destroy the altar, divine punishment will fall on you!'' Italy exclaimed, ''I don't want you to...''

''Aren't you guys strong!?'' Romano asked, voice sounding alarmed, ''You can just defeat the Error, right...?''

''Not really...'' Germany said.

''Even though it's an altar, it's from the gaming world, so it's okay.'' Spain said, trying to calm his brothers. He didn't really like the idea of destroying a religious altar either...but it had to be done...

''B-But... We don't really get it, either but...that altar...'' Italy said.

''A-Anyway, you can't do it! You CAN'T do it, dammit!'' Romano said.

''But we have to-'' Germany began but was cut off.

''You are not destroying it!'' Italy and Romano ordered.

During this, Prussia and Austria were standing away from the others.

''Hey, rich boy.'' Prussia said reluctantly.

''Yes?'' Austria answered.

''Cover me.'' Prussia said.

''Hmph. I resent taking orders from _you_, but very well. You can count on me.'' Austria replied. He went to stand in front of Prussia.

Prussia started walking toward the next room as Austria covered him. But when Italy noticed Prussia going to _that _room, Prussia made a run for it.

Italy's amber eyes widened in panic. He shoved Germany away with surprising strength and ran after Prussia. Austria followed to stop him.

''Shit!'' Romano said and gave chase. Germany, Spain and Palori ran after them.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>America and his team finished killing the ice soldiers. They made their way to the castle. America heaved open the heavy doors and they all went in.<p>

''_Ivan-san and Natalya-san are in the room with the Energy Source. Be careful._'' Japan's voice said, coming from the PHS that Switzerland had.

''Okay. We'll do our best!'' America replied.

''_I would also like to inform you that Ludwig-san's group made it to his house. Once you defeat Ivan-san, wait for my signal. I'll tell both of your groups when to destroy both Energy Sources._'' Japan said.

''Right.'' England said.

They went into the room with the dark marble dais. The room with the Energy Source was past here.

''_Oh? Ahead of you there is something... Some small energy. Be careful._'' Japan said.

''I'll check it out.'' America said.

On a table beyond the dais, there was a pot of red flowers. Odd... It was really cold in the castle. America touched the flowers. Flash.

His surroundings changed. Instead of a freezing ice castle, he was now a field with sunflowers. Russia was there. Huh? But just as he was about to say something, the vision ended. He was back in the castle.

''What was that- Just now-'' America stammered.

''What's wrong, Alfred?'' England asked, concerned for his adopted child.

''N-no... Nothing...'' America said.

''Hey, hang in there.'' France said gently.

America nodded. ''Okay... I'm fine.'' he said.

''_Whatever the energy was, Alfred-san disabled it._'' Japan said.

''What? Really?'' China asked.

''_Yes. Sadly, I didn't find out what it was. Now, please hurry to the location of the Energy Source! I think Gilbert-san is getting impatient-_'' Japan's voice was cut off suddenly. The group was confused by the cut off and they heard frantic typing on the keyboard. ''_Im-Impossible!_'' Japan said.

''What? What's wrong?'' America asked.

''_Something is disrupting the signal to the Teleshifter, which Ludwig-san has!_'' Japan exclaimed.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Italy and Romano ran after Prussia, who was already standing in front of the altar with his sword. Austria stood in their way.<p>

''Roderich! Get out of my way!'' Italy snapped, sounding angry for once.

''We're telling you to get out of the way, you bastard!'' Romano growled.

Germany, Spain and Palori came in the room just then. They stared in shock at the sight of the Italy brothers yelling at Austria.

''What is wrong with you two?'' Austria asked calmly.

''Get out of the way. Or I'll make you.'' Italy said.

''...If the Error has given you power, go ahead and use it.'' Austria said.

''What are you talking about!?'' Romano snapped.

''The Error? No...'' Italy said.

''Um, hey, Roderich...'' Germany started to say.

But Prussia, who was getting impatient, forgot that both teams had to destroy the Energy Sources at the same time. He raised his sword and brought it down on the altar, causing the stone to crack a little.

''No!'' Italy shouted.

''Stop!'' Romano yelled.

Light suddenly came from the crack in the altar. Italy and Romano gasped. Magic circles of white light appeared underneath them. Bright white light enveloped them both, blinding the others.

''Oh... I guess we're going to have to fight.'' Prussia said. ''I admit that I did try to destroy the altar too early without waiting for Kiku's signal...'' he added.

Germany, Spain and Palori glared at Prussia. They were _not_ going to fight the Italies!

But they did _not_ have a choice, for the light faded. It revealed the two Italy brothers, who were floating above them, near the altar.

Both were dressed in pristine, pure white priest robes with a matching white cap nestled on their hair. There was a gold stripe near the hem of the robes, near the edges of the long sleeves, and lining the edge of the collar. A gold chain clasp adorned the collar as well. A gold cross hung from each of their necks. A red sash with gold lining and a cross on each side was draped over their shoulders, around their necks. Their robes fluttered with a holy but dangerous aura.

''We told you not to... We told you...'' Italy said in an emotionless voice, a complete opposite from his usual cheery self.

They sent out a burst of light that forcefully shoved Prussia away from the altar and pushed Germany, Austria, Spain and Palori back.

They went in front of the altar protectively. ''We need that altar.'' Romano said in the same dead, emotionless voice, and both brothers said together, ''We won't let you infidels meddle with it!''

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>America's group walked down the hall where Belarus let them go the last time they were there. Japan had told them he would try to restore contact with Germany's group while they fought Russia.<p>

America opened the doors at the end of the hall. They walked into the grand room where the Energy Source was. They went up the marble steps, going between the statues on the raised floor. Russia and Belarus were standing by the sculpture.

''You came to see me? There's no one else to protect this place, so I can't go too far, and I was getting really bored.'' Russia said.

''Ivan...'' America said.

''Well, why don't we play? Come here, Natalya.'' Russia said, beckoning to his younger sister.

Belarus walked forward. ''...Ivan, step back.'' she said. She stood in front of Russia, who went to the sculpture.

''Natalya! Ivan is being controlled by the Error! Even you can see that, right!?'' America said, reluctant to fight her.

''Even so... I am my brother's ally. As long as my body can move, I will protect him.'' Belarus replied.

''You don't have to do this.'' America said, pleading with her.

''...Let's go!'' she said, taking out her knives.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Germany stared in shock at Italy. Spain was staring at both of his brothers while Palori was staring at just Romano.<p>

''You stupid fools! This is no time to stand around shocked!'' Austria scolded them. He took out his violin.

''But look what happened to my little brothers!'' Spain exclaimed with a wail. ''Why did they transform?'' he asked.

''Feliciano, snap out of it this instant! You hear me?'' Germany barked.

Italy just raised his hands to the heavens. Romano did the same. Their hands started to glow...

Balls of white fire appeared and started falling. ''Split up! Run!'' Prussia shouted. They all dove for cover as the white fireballs fell. Once they hit the ground, they disappeared, not leaving any scorch marks on the floor.

Once it was over, Prussia ran over to Romano, sword at the ready. Spain pleaded with his brothers to stop, distracting him. Fighting the Italy brothers while Germany and Spain were being soft hearted would only make it harder. ''West and I will attack Romano. The rest of you fight Feliciano!'' he ordered.

''But how am I supposed to attack my sweet brother Feli?'' Spain asked.

Austria grabbed Spain's sleeve. ''Then answer this. How will you fight Romano? Your favorite brother?'' he demanded. He turned to Germany. ''And you. How are you going to fight Feliciano?'' he said to his brother.

Germany and Spain sighed. Prussia and Austria were right.

There was a silence in the room for a moment. Italy and Romano watched them from in front of the altar, preparing to attack if they dared to continue.

''I will fight!'' Germany declared, breaking the silence. He drew his sword, preferring to use it instead of his whip.

''Me, too!'' Spain said, taking out his axe.

''Glad to hear it.'' Austria said.

''You're still going to resist and go against us?'' Romano asked. His hands started glowing.

''Then we will punish you.'' Italy said. His hands glowed too.

The Italies unleashed a wave of light, hitting all five of them. Germany winced in pain along with the others. They were still standing up, but the light had really hurt.

''Okay, like I said! West and I attack Romano, the rest of you attack Feliciano.'' Prussia said.

''I will fight Romano, too.'' Palori said.

''Why?'' Prussia asked. He had planned for her to fight Italy. After all, he thought he and Germany could take on Romano by themselves.

''I can fight him.'' Palori replied, determined. ''I won't allow my emotions to get the best of me... I won't shut down.'' she added quietly.

But Prussia heard her. _She is in love with him,_ he realized. _Oh... Well, there goes my romance... _he thought sadly. Then he removed those thoughts from his head and went over to his younger brother. It was time to fight.

Prussia went to attack Romano, who shot a ball of light at him, causing him to miss when it hit him. Germany approached Romano, who was floating closer to the ground now. He struck the older Italian with the flat of his sword, who hissed in pain.

''Alright! That's the West I know. Good job, bruder!'' Prussia said.

Italy, seeing Austria and Spain advancing on him, formed a barrier of light.

Spain tried to slice down Italy's protective barrier but it was too strong. ''I can't get through! The barrier is made of really strong magic!'' he said.

''Honda explained the different types of magic to me. I've noticed what kind of magic they're using. Holy magic. Very rare. And yes, strong.'' Austria agreed.

''How do we get through the barrier?'' Spain asked.

Austria thought about it. ''I have an idea. Antonio, together with me!'' he said.

''Got it!'' Spain replied.

Austria took a deep breath and started playing his violin. Instead of calm, classical music, he played a very rough song. Spain charged at the barrier, slamming the blade of his axe onto it. There was a small explosion from their combined skill. The barrier weakened slightly.

Italy flinched when his barrier weakened but the impact of the explosion didn't move him. He kept the barrier up, holding his hands out. Spain hit the barrier again and then a third time. The barrier disappeared.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>America's team started to fight Belarus. She was fast! China fought a heated battle with her, blocking her blows narrowly and she blocked his strikes.<p>

Then she broke off and started fighting France. He was not fast enough to attack first and took her blows. England shot a spell at her, stopping her fight with France. She hissed in pain. Taking the moment, France attacked her.

''Natalya!'' America called.

Belarus ignored him and bent over, gasping. She healed herself and looked up. ''Moulinet!'' she shouted. A great gust of cutting wind caused France and England to fly backwards into the wall. They both fell to the floor.

''Arthur! Francis!'' America exclaimed, running towards them. Belarus was also going towards them.

America put on a burst of speed and stood in front of the two fallen Nations. ''Natalya, you don't have to do this.'' he said.

''You are a threat to my brother.'' Belarus replied. She threw three knives at him, which he dodged at the last moment.

They started fighting, sword against knives.

''If you care about Ivan, you would help us free him from the Error's influence.'' America said. He aimed a weak strike at her, not wanting to seriously hurt a woman.

She spun out of the way and behind him, holding a knife to his neck. ''I will protect my brother.'' she snapped.

America didn't move, knowing she could easily slit his throat and kill him. ''So, you would help him, even if he is under evil influence.'' he said.

''...Perhaps.'' Belarus answered.

''You're despicable if you would allow him to be controlled.'' America hissed. She stiffened. He took the opportunity to move slightly, wrenching the knife away from his neck. It clattered out of her hand.

''Al Phoenix!'' America shouted, pointing his sword to the side of Belarus. A fiery phoenix appeared from his sword tip, flying at her and then past her. It circled around, not touching her directly but searing the air around her. She screamed from the intense heat and fell to the floor.

America pointed the tip of his sword at her neck. ''Stand down. We've won.'' he said coolly. She panted, staring at the sword pointed at her throat.

''I-Ivan...'' she gasped.

''Natalya, it's over. Surrender.'' America said.

Russia suddenly stepped forward. ''Alfred! Look out!'' England called.

But it was too late. Russia whipped up a blizzard, which blew America away from his sister. ''You did your best, Natalya. I'll take care of them now, you just rest, okay?'' he said. She stood up slowly and walked over to him.

''Ivan...'' China said.

''I was actually a little worried she'd end up defeating you. Now it's finally my turn! Let's go!'' Russia said.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>All of the magic energy from the destroyed barrier rebounded on Italy, who fell to the floor. He stood up, wincing in pain, about to float above his opponents again. Austria quickly played a melody with the violin. Long strings appeared and wrapped around him.<p>

''Good job!'' Spain said.

Austria nodded. ''I have immobilized him.'' he said.

But Italy's hands glowed and the strings disintegrated. He clasped his hands as if in prayer and light went around him, healing him.

On the other side of the large room, Germany, Prussia and Palori were fighting Romano. Palori landed a hit on him and backed away before he could retaliate. Then she casted Lightning, which also hit. Prussia rushed in along with Germany, landing their own strike.

Romano snarled and unleashed a large pulse of light, which struck the two brothers. They were sent flying all the way across the room and slammed into the opposite wall with a crunch. They fell to the floor. Spain and Austria saw the whole thing and gasped. Germany and Prussia sat up, but they were too hurt to continue.

Now Palori was the only one fighting Romano. He raised his hands up. The white fireballs rained down. She moved out of the way, dodging them. One hit her and she winced.

She hit him with another Lightning in quick succession, moving afterwards. She kept firing spells and using the hilt of her sword to do damage, trying to avoid his attacks. Some she was able to dodge, others hit her.

Romano shot a large white fireball at her, which hit the ground near her and flared up, causing her to fall backwards. She stood up after a moment, panting. Once she regained her breath, she stood at the ready.

''Stream of Fire!'' Palori said, casting one of her stronger fire spells. Fire came from the magic circle near her, shooting out in a beam-like fashion. Afterwards, she was starting to run low on SP.

The spell hit Romano. When the smoke cleared, he was not burned at all. It must have pissed him off, though, because he was gritting his teeth.

Palori pulled out her halberd and charged him. He tried to form a barrier but it only had time to form halfway before she was close. She raised her halberd, sweeping the blade through the half-formed barrier and hitting him with the flat of it. He hissed through his clenched teeth. She ran back, standing a small distance away.

Romano held up his right hand, which started to glow. A golden magic circle appeared underneath her...

Austria noticed this during a pause in his fight with Italy. He ran towards Palori. But he was too late. The spell was about to be cast on her...

''Rosario Impale.'' Romano intoned. A golden spear appeared and flew at Palori, who was unable to move in time. The spear went through her chest and stuck out her back. She screamed. Blood sprayed from her mouth and came from the wound itself.

Palori knew she was going to die. The spear was sticking out of her chest and back, undoubtedly piercing her heart or a lung. _If I die... I won't be able to leave this game world... No! No, I won't...let...that...happen..._ She gathered her remaining SP...

Light flashed for a brief moment before fading. Afterwards, her knees buckled, all her energy gone, and she crumpled to the floor. Thankfully not on her stomach or back, for the spear would have gone further in and killed her. Instead she fell on her side and laid still, blood slowly pooling under her...

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the most famous scene in RomaHeta. I hope I did it justice. It's going to be in two chapters though, because this is long. And I hope it's REVIEW worthy... Ahhh. This is the longest chapter yet. Writing two Boss battles going on at the same time is tiring... And they're not even done...

And I should explain this: Prussia has a crush on Palori. When she wants to fight Romano and says ''I won't allow my emotions to get the best of me... I won't shut down.'' under her breath and he hears it, he thinks she doesn't feel the same way when he realizes she's in love with Romano. But she likes both Prussia and Romano. It is possible to be in love with more than one person at the same time. Love is complicated...


	13. Hard Victories

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Thirteen

''Run! They're too strong! Let's retreat for now!'' someone shouted. The remaining four fled from the room.

Two figures watched them flee. Satisfied, they came down and landed lightly on the floor. Italy and Romano had defended the altar.

They walked over to the limp body on the floor, their robes rustling. Italy knelt down besides the fallen Nation. She had been impaled by the spear, which stuck out of her chest and back. Blood had collected in a small pool beneath her. Her golden hair fanned out behind her.

Italy noticed something... Her chest still rose and fell faintly, making the spear impaled through her move slightly.

''She's still breathing.'' Italy said.

Romano's amber eyes widened in surprise. He knelt down too.

''She used a healing spell... No. A self-preservation spell.'' Italy said.

''So that's what that light was.'' Romano said.

''She used up all of her energy to cast it... It will keep her from dying, so long as she doesn't take anymore damage. She took a risk, casting it. If she had fallen the wrong way, the spear would have killed her despite the spell. And she could still bleed to death.'' Italy said.

''Should we kill her?'' Romano asked. He didn't want to... But they had their sacred duty to protect it...

''No. I think we've punished her enough.'' Italy replied.

''So, what do we do?'' Romano asked, relieved.

''I'll heal her...just enough. She won't be able to get out of bed for quite some time. You take the spear out while I heal her.'' Italy said.

Romano grabbed the end of the shaft sticking out of her chest. ''Should I pull it out or push it out through her back?'' he asked.

''It would be less damaging to push it out... It will take a bit longer but it's what you're supposed to do.'' Italy replied.

''Alright.'' Romano said. Italy moved near her back, but away from the bloody spearhead sticking out. His hands started to glow with a white light.

''You'll have to do it while I heal her, if it's not done correctly at the same time, the damage we'll inflict will kill her.'' Italy reminded his brother.

Romano nodded and started pushing the spear through. It went slowly, the gold metal scraping against her bones inside. Palori, though deeply unconscious, vaguely registered the pain. But she was in an almost comatose state and could not awaken to find the source of it. Blood slowly dripped from her parted lips.

Romano carefully pushed it, being mindful of her spine. If he hit that, it would probably kill her. While he did this, Italy healed the damage at the same time as it was inflicted.

Several minutes passed. It was taking too long in his opinion. Romano turned to his brother. ''I'm going to pull it out.'' he said.

Italy sighed. ''Fine, but I'll have to use stronger magic.'' he replied. His hands started glowing brighter.

Romano re-adjusted his grip on the spear shaft, careful not to get blood on himself. He started pulling, yanking the spear out with a jerk. Blood sprayed from Palori's mouth. Italy quickly finished healing, using his magic to fix the internal damage somewhat and close the entry and exit holes.

''Okay... I fixed the internal damage enough to keep her from dying. If she's moved too much, the wounds will open, though.'' Italy said.

''Good. Okay... Let's clean up the blood.'' Romano replied, looking at Palori's bloody uniform and the blood on the floor. They both stood up.

''Right.'' Italy agreed. He gestured with his hand. The blood on the floor lifted into the air. He flicked his wrist and it vanished.

Romano dropped the bloody spear. He bent down and grabbed Palori, lifting her limp body up off the floor. He gently carried her into the bedroom and laid her out on one of the beds.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Germany's group had fled back to the cabin. Spain had taken some healing items from China's infinite stock...shh. He used them on Germany and Prussia, who were each sitting on one of the beds. Austria stood by them, concerned.<p>

''Uhg... We really took a beating.'' Spain commented.

''Indeed.'' Austria agreed with a nod.

''...They were strong, that's for sure. Why did they transform? The power coming from them... It felt very dangerous.'' Germany said.

''Yeah, I felt a really strong aura around them... Is it an infection? It didn't really seem like it...'' Spain said.

''Guys! What about Alarise!?'' Prussia exclaimed.

The others turned to him, looking very worried. They didn't know if...

''I'm shocked at...at what happened.'' Spain said, horrified.

''I saw the magic circle. I tried to reach her but... I... I couldn't... It was already... Oh God, I was too late...'' Austria said, putting a hand over his mouth. He looked sickened. It was clear that he blamed himself.

''It wasn't your fault. I too am at a loss...'' Germany replied, trying to console his older brother.

''We need to go back there! We have to...'' Prussia said.

''Right... I hope she isn't... But she might already be...'' Spain said.

Prussia opened his mouth to say something angry, but was cut off before he could. ''The only way to know is to go. And I refuse to abandon a friend.'' Germany said.

''Then let's go!'' Prussia said. And with that, they left.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Palori awakened to find herself lying in a bed. She was wearing a long white nightgown. The spear was gone and her chest was bandaged. It still hurt very badly, though. Just breathing hurt. <em>Where are the others? They must have defeated the Italies and helped me. So where are they?<em>

The door to the room opened and the Italies, still in their pristine white robes, entered. _Are they here to finish the job? Does this mean that Ludwig and the others are..._ She backed up until her head banged into the headboard. She winced.

''Don't move. You're going to open your wounds.'' Italy said, voice still emotionless.

''Honestly, if we were going to kill you, we would have done it already.'' Romano said dully.

''But we decided that you've received enough punishment.'' Italy said.

Palori felt a chill run down her spine. In these forms, they were completely different from what they were normally like.

She shifted, about to swing her leg off the bed to get up.

Italy fixed her with a stern look. ''Don't even think about trying to get up from that bed. You are in absolutely no condition to be moving at all. Just lie down and rest.'' he said, a note of warning in his otherwise emotionless voice.

Palori immediately went still. Italy kept her under his stern gaze for a moment. Then he turned to the door and left, followed by his brother. The door was left slightly open. Palori laid in bed and looked at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>America and the others watched as Russia pulled out his faucet pipe. Switzerland and Liechtenstein readied their guns.<p>

''Right. Come on guys.'' America said. He charged forward.

England casted El Wind as Russia dodged America's charge. The spell hit Russia, who smiled. ''This should be fun!'' he said.

America spun around and used SMAAAAASH! on Russia.

''Kolkolkol.'' Russia chanted. A mass of dark energy struck America.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Germany's group entered the house. They went into the room with the altar. Italy and Romano were standing in front of it.<p>

''You're back?'' Italy commented dully.

''Hey, where's Alarise? Did you kill her?'' Prussia demanded.

''No.'' Italy replied.

Prussia let out a relieved breath along with the others. ''Hear that, rich boy? You can stop blaming yourself now.'' he said to Austria.

''...Fool.'' Austria muttered.

''Where is she?'' Prussia asked.

''In the bedroom.'' Romano answered.

Prussia started to walk towards the bedroom. ''Stop. You can't go in there. She's resting.'' Italy said.

''Gilbert... We have something to do.'' Spain reminded his friend.

''We will not allow you to destroy the altar. If you persist, we will use force.'' Italy warned.

''We will fight. Alfred's team might already be finished. They're counting on us.'' Germany said. Spain, Prussia and Austria nodded.

''Very well.'' Romano and Italy said. Their hands began to glow...

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>America's team was doing all right, considering who they were up against. Belarus was watching the fight, standing by the ice sculpture.<p>

After America had been hit with Kolkhoz, France stepped in to heal him while China and England attacked. Switzerland and Liechtenstein were waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Russia hit France with his pipe. France doubled over, gasping. Russia laughed. ''Come. Hit me back...'' he said.

''I certainly will!'' England snapped. He casted Jackknife. Russia winced.

''You got him!'' America said. He raised his stats by using HERO! on himself.

Liechtenstein aimed carefully and fired her Precise Shot. It struck Russia from the side. As Russia turned to face her, America attacked. Russia moved away.

''Isn't this fun?'' Russia asked gleefully.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Spain and Austria attacked Italy while Germany and Prussia went for Romano, just like last time.<p>

Romano unleashed a pulse of light. Prussia leapt into the air and struck the older Italian. Germany moved away from the light. Prussia landed on his feet. Germany used Encouragement to boost everyone's attack power.

''Ha, thanks, West!'' Prussia said.

Spain attacked Italy quickly in succession. Austria played A Cantata for Maria and hit both Italies. When Romano turned to the other group, Germany used Debt Sanction.

''Loneliness is too happy!'' Prussia announced. The attack hit both Italies.

Italy clasped his hands together. Light began to gather around him...

''Don't let him heal!'' Spain said.

Austria played Heavy Noise and interrupted Italy's spell.

''Good job.'' Germany said.

Romano formed a ball of light and flung it at Austria. Austria winced in pain when it hit him. Italy began firing the white fireballs at them. Germany and Prussia dodged the fireballs and landed a hit on Romano. Spain struck Italy, ignoring the fireballs. Austria tossed a healing potion to Spain when they had stepped back.

Italy raised his hands into the air. ''Sequentia!'' he shouted.

An explosion of light hit Prussia and Austria, who both were blown backwards from the force.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Russia suddenly disappeared from sight. Shocked, everyone moved away from each other so they wouldn't all get hit. They looked around. Where would the Russian Nation strike? Who was being targeted?<p>

Russia reappeared behind France. ''Hello.'' he said with a smile. Before France could turn, Russia struck him with the pipe, knocking him down.

''Ahhg!'' France cried out in pain. Russia smirked and disappeared again.

China searched for Russia. Where was he? ''Too slow, Yao...'' a voice said. China gasped as he was hit with a blizzard from behind.

Russia appeared in front of Switzerland and Liechtenstein. ''I suppose I should take care of you.'' he said. He raised his pipe.

''Erika, move!'' Switzerland exclaimed, shoving her out of the way. The pipe clanged against him. Liechtenstein screamed.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Romano was about to attack but then stopped and gasped. He jerked as if in pain and screamed. Spain ran to his brother. Romano doubled over, tried to straighten up and then fell to the floor. Spain knelt beside his unconscious brother.<p>

Italy gasped as well. ''What... What is this!?'' he exclaimed. Something wasn't right... It was unnatural... He took a step back. His aura was flickering, appearing and disappearing.

**Ding Dong Dong Dooong**

''_Finally! Something disrupted the signal._'' Japan's voice said.

''Kiku! What is going on? What is with their transformations?'' Germany demanded. Italy took another step back, a pained expression on his face.

Japan scanned the Italy brothers from the real world. ''_This is...an incubated virus? No, this is- I'm detecting some unknown data from them that is different from the Error's! This isn't an infection!_'' he said.

Italy took a third step back. The others noticed that his aura was being sucked into the altar... ''I...'' he said.

''_Don't let Feliciano-kun get near the altar! His power is flowing into the altar! At this rate-_'' Japan said.

''Feliciano! What are you doing?'' Germany asked.

''Get away from there!'' Prussia yelled.

''_Feliciano-kun! Get away from that altar. At this rate, you will cease to exist!_'' Japan said worriedly.

''Get away from it!'' Austria exclaimed.

Italy grimaced. His power was rapidly being sucked away along with his life force.

''Shit.'' Germany said. He ran towards Italy to pull him away. Spain moved out of the way with the unconscious Romano.

Italy looked at him, confused. Something wasn't right with the altar... But he had to protect it... He raised his hands and conjured another Sequentia. It hit Germany directly and knocked him unconscious, sending him towards the others.

''West!'' Prussia cried out.

''Ludwig!'' Austria exclaimed.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Russia casted General Winter. England did not have enough time to cast Lightning. They were hit by the ice attack.<p>

''Oh, come on! You guys can't be that weak, can you?'' Russia taunted.

England looked at America, who was the only one still standing. ''We're doomed, Al! He's too strong...'' he said.

''If we're killed here, Ludwig and the others-'' France said.

''Run, Alfred!'' England pleaded.

America's mind was telling him to get the hell out of there, but his heart told him to fight back. ''Hey, aren't you going to try again? If you won't make the first move, then I will!'' Russia said.

_Dodge it!_ America thought...

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>''<em>Oh no! Feliciano-kun's termination program has started!<em>'' Japan exclaimed.

''Kiku! Can't you interfere from there!?'' Austria demanded.

''_I'm trying! But no matter what I do, it's being taken in by Feliciano-kun himself!_'' Japan said.

Italy stared at Germany's limp body on the floor. What had he just done? He didn't want to do that!

''Stop...'' he whimpered. He didn't want this!

''Stop...'' he said again. Make it stop...

''Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it!'' he screamed to the heavens above. He felt a jolt of pain...

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>America was not able to dodge Russia's attack.<p>

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Italy was fading before their eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>But something happened.<p>

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>America saw a blur of platinum blonde in front of him and heard the blow. But he felt no pain...<p>

The platinum blonde blur fell to the ground. America saw the shocked look on Russia's face. Belarus had taken the blow. She had saved him.

America remembered what Belarus had once said to him, ''I am the ally of my brother, not your enemy.''

''Natalya! Hang in there!'' he said, kneeling next to her.

''Francis! Heal her! Before the Error gets here!'' England said.

Russia took a step back. ''N-Natalya? Why- What have I done?'' he said, horrified.

Switzerland fired his gun and knocked Russia out. ''You lowered your guard, Ivan. We'll help your sister, don't worry.'' he said.

America walked over to the ice sculpture. He would wait until he had the signal. His grip tightened on his sword.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>A blond man in a black cloak with a matching hat ran down the aisle. Prussia and Austria stared in shock. That man was...<p>

Italy looked up as the man approached him. He gasped. ''What...?'' he said.

The man walked up to him. Italy felt tears spill as he was embraced by his lover. How could this be? He was supposed to be dead! Even though the man was grown now, he still knew who he was.

Italy began to feel very tired... He fell to the floor, unconscious but alive. The mysterious man left.

''Feliciano!'' Austria exclaimed. He ran to the unconscious Nation and moved him away from the altar.

Prussia smiled in relief. He glanced down at Germany's still form.

''Gilbert. Destroy it.'' Austria said. Prussia looked up at his other brother. He stood up and walked over to the altar, sword drawn.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>''<em>Destroy the Energy Sources! Now!<em>'' Japan's voice announced to both groups as he locked wherever the Error was.

At the exact same time, Prussia and America smashed the Energy Sources.

From the bedroom in Germany's house, Palori heard the battle and everything.

* * *

><p>AN: This was hard to write for some reason. Now the story will go to its original plotline again. For now. Until the actual game cuts off and I have to make it up. It's a shame the game was never completed. See you next chapter!


	14. The Problems Keep Piling On

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Fourteen

Spain was looking after his brothers. Prussia and Austria were fussing over Germany. A few minutes later, Germany regained consciousness, much to the relief of his brothers.

''Ludwig!'' Austria said.

Prussia smiled. ''West. Everything is okay now.'' he said.

Germany looked around. Italy and Romano were safe, albeit knocked out. Their transformations were gone and they were back in their uniforms. The altar was smashed. ''Good.'' he said.

Prussia went to the bedroom door and opened it fully. Palori was lying on one of the beds. ''Hey, you guys. Come here!'' he called. The others entered the room.

''Ludwig... I thought you were all killed and sent back to the last save...!'' Palori said weakly.

''We fled the battle and went back to the cabin. We...thought _you_ were dead.'' Spain said.

''...Almost... I used...a spell before collapsing...'' Palori said.

Prussia went to her bedside and pulled off the sheets, wanting to see how badly she was hurt. ''You're all bandaged up and in a nightgown.'' he commented.

''...The Italies must have healed me. But... I don't think I can move. The wounds will...open...they said.'' she said.

''We should get back to the cabin.'' Prussia said. He picked her up, careful not to disturb the wounds. Even so, she winced in pain at being moved.

They went back into the other room. Spain picked up his brothers, slinging them over his shoulders. ''I could help you.'' Germany offered.

''Thanks. But I'll manage.'' Spain said. They went into the foyer and then out the door.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>America's group had made it back to the cabin. Russia was lying on the bottom right bed. Belarus had been healed and was standing at his bedside. France was also by the bed, making sure Russia was fully healed.<p>

The door opened and Germany came in with his group. Spain had Italy and Romano slung over his shoulders. Prussia was carrying Palori, who was quite pale. Austria looked tired.

''Hey! You're back! What happened!?'' America exclaimed.

''Italy and Romano transformed...they attacked us.'' Austria replied.

''Are they infected!?'' England asked.

''No. Kiku told us they weren't.'' Spain said.

''...Okay. What else happened?'' America asked.

''We had to retreat the first time... Palori was badly wounded and almost died from one of Romano's spells. After we healed here, we went back and fought them again. Then the altar started draining their power. Feliciano almost died.'' Germany said.

''...Woah. Well, put them on the beds! They need healing.'' America said, concerned.

Spain placed Italy on the top right bed and Romano on the top left. Prussia gently carried Palori over to the remaining bed and set her on it. ''Are you okay? Did I jostle you too much?'' he asked her.

Palori shook her head weakly. ''No... I'm okay. I just need healing.'' she said.

France walked over and healed Palori fully. ''There, your wounds are healed.'' he said. Palori grabbed her uniform and went to go change into it.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>About an hour had passed. Palori had changed back into her uniform. France was by Russia's bed again. Belarus had not moved from her brother's side. Prussia was by Italy's bed. Spain and Liechtenstein were at Romano's bedside. Switzerland was by the fireplace. Austria was at the the edge of the carpet and the others were in the main area.<p>

''How are they?'' Germany asked.

''...Still in a coma. We've healed their injuries, but it looks like their minds have been damaged somehow.'' France said. Palori glanced worriedly at Romano for a moment.

''We think it's because they were infected for too long...'' Liechtenstein said.

''Right now, their lives aren't in danger. We just have no idea when they'll wake up.'' Prussia added.

''I see...'' Germany said.

''Ivan... Why...?'' Belarus said softly.

**Ding Dong Dong Dooong**

''_Everyone... Good job..._'' Japan's voice said.

''You sound pretty tired, Kiku!'' America commented.

''_Yes... I have been checking their condition non-stop; I haven't had any rest or sleep... I must have drunk about 100 Lipovitans by now... But I bought potions. Even if it's not much, it should be enough for me to recover..._'' Japan said.

''Kiku! That's dangerous!'' China exclaimed.

''Haha! He's getting high from exhaustion!'' America said. England glared at him. America looked apologetic.

''So, did you figure anything out?'' England asked.

''_...Yes. First, about the condition of those three. In Ivan's case, there is no doubt it is due to the effects of infection by the Error. I think the most likely cause for his mental exhaustion is that he was forced to use teleportation and other abilities that are not his own. But be that as it may, Ivan-san himself is refusing to wake up._'' Japan said.

''Refusing?'' Belarus asked.

''Why is that?'' France asked.

''He's not infected anymore, is he?'' America questioned.

''_I don't know why... He certainly shouldn't be infected anymore, but his configuration program is still very unstable._'' Japan replied.

Belarus looked down at her brother, worried.

''_Next, about Feliciano-kun and Romano-kun..._'' Japan started.

''Who was controlling them!?'' Germany demanded.

''Is there something besides the Error?'' Spain asked.

''_I'm sorry; I'm still investigating about that. First, I would rather check their condition._'' Japan admitted.

''Are they also refusing to wake up?'' Austria asked.

''_Well... It seems that the cause of their mental exhaustion is essentially the same as Ivan-san's. But...the difference between them and Ivan-san is that their programs are very stable. I wouldn't be surprised if it took them a long time to wake up, though..._'' Japan said.

Germany went over to Italy's bed.

''_...In any case, that is all I have been able to figure out so far._'' Japan added.

''What is the Error doing right now?'' Switzerland asked.

''_He hasn't made any moves. It is rather strange._'' Japan answered.

''Yeah... It's weird that he didn't even try to interfere.'' America said.

''_...Indeed. I kept watching him just in case, but... He didn't even move when you went to destroy the Energy Sources._'' Japan agreed.

''There must be something else, then.'' Austria said.

''I don't like the sound of that...'' Palori said.

There was a moment of silence as everyone thought about it.

''_...Back on topic. If they wake up as it is, then it won't be a problem. But if they remain in a comatose state, even if we eliminate the Error, they won't be able to return to the real world..._'' Japan said worriedly.

''Then it's the same as if they'd become part of this world, right!?'' Prussia asked, shocked.

''_Exactly. Ivan-san, in particular, will be in grave danger if his unstable condition goes on._'' Japan said grimly.

Belarus gasped. ''Ivan!'' she exclaimed. She looked very upset. ''...Honda! What can I do? How can I help him?'' she asked.

''_Please, calm down. I didn't say there was no way to help him. The Teleshifter I delivered to Ludwig-san..._'' Japan said soothingly.

''Ah, yes.'' Germany said.

''_It's a drastic measure, but... With the Teleshifter, you can dive into Ivan-san's subconscious and physically eliminate the cause of the problem._'' Japan explained.

''Whaaaaaat?'' England exclaimed.

''Is that even possible?'' Germany asked.

''You mean...dive into my brother's heart?'' Belarus asked.

''(_Natalya-san... That's not quite what I meant._) _As long as you are in that world, you exist as data. Just as I am able to peek into your programs from here, you should be able to personally dive into it from there. ...Theoretically speaking._'' Japan informed them.

''W-we have absolutely no privacy in this world, do we?'' Spain said, looking nervous.

''I think I'm afraid of this world for the first time since I got here...'' France said, horrified.

''_It's all right; I can't look into your subconscious if you're awake. (Unfortunately.)_ _And even if I could, I wouldn't look. (Probably.)_'' Japan said.

''W-well, if you say so...'' Germany said, worried.

''Into my brother's heart... Into my brother's... Honda. Tell me how to get there.'' Belarus said.

''_As long as you have the Teleshifter, you don't have to do anything. I can transfer you from here. However, it is a very delicate program, so I can only transfer two people at most._'' Japan said.

''That's good enough. I'll go alone.'' Belarus said.

''A-Alone!? That's way too dangerous!'' America protested.

''It's no problem. I wouldn't let you bastards get into my brother's heart. '' Belarus replied.

''_(It's not quite his heart, though...) Be that as it may, you have to consider the Error's intervention and Ivan-san's own resistance. I really wouldn't recommend going alone._'' Japan warned.

''A lady can't go through such danger all alone. I should go with-'' France started.

''What if my brother turns into a perverted freak because of you!? I don't trust you! I'll go alone.'' Belarus said, horrified at the idea of going anywhere with France.

''Please, take me with you.'' Liechtenstein said.

''Wh-what are you talking about!? It's too dangerous!'' Switzerland exclaimed.

''I'll be fine. I have this gun you gave me.'' Liechtenstein replied.

''Th-then I'll go instead-'' Switzerland started.

''Please, let me go, Vash. If you were in the same condition as Ivan, I certainly would go and help you without stopping to think about the risks. As someone who also has a brother, I can't just leave Natalya alone.'' Liechtenstein said.

She turned to Belarus. ''Natalya...can I go with you?'' she asked.

''Y-yeah...'' Belarus replied, softening.

''Thank you.'' Liechtenstein said.

''No! Just no! If you want, I will go! You just wait for me-'' Switzerland protested.

''Vash! Let her go.'' Germany said to his cousin sternly.

There was an awkward silence. Switzerland stared at Germany, thinking about it. Prussia glanced at them.

''_...Sorry for throwing a wet blanket on it, but... Diving into one's subconscious is a great responsibility, so it is necessary to constantly adjust the program during the dive. ...In other words, I won't be able to watch the Error at the same time. It's also highly possible that the protective walls of the cabin will get destroyed._'' Japan said.

''The problems just keep piling up...'' China commented.

''There aren't any other Energy Sources for the Error, right?'' Spain asked.

''_There shouldn't be, but...it's still a little too early to relax._'' Japan said.

**Ding Dong Dong Dooong**

Everyone looked confused. Someone else was on the chat?

''_Eduard here. Eduard here. Can you hear me, guys?_'' Estonia's voice said.

''E-Eduard!?'' America asked.

''_You heard me!? Well, at least I've accomplished that much!_'' Estonia said, relieved.

''_Eduard-san...! You've finally connected with the network!_'' Japan exclaimed.

''_I'm here, too! N-Natalya, are you all right?_'' Lithuania's voice said.

''Who the hell are you?'' Belarus said. She knew exactly who they were and wished that a certain one of them would go away.

''_The three of us worked together to set up the network in Eduard's house._'' Latvia's voice added.

''_Raivis and I still can't do anything but communicate with you, but... I think we can at least support you!_'' Lithuania said.

''_I see! That's actually very helpful! So...well, I'll keep watching the Error and analyzing Feliciano-kun and Romano-kun. Eduard-san, can I ask you to adjust Ivan-san's program and support Natalya-san?_'' Japan asked.

''_Of course! I'll be in charge of adjusting the program. Toris, Raivis, you'll support Natalya._'' Estonia replied.

''_I-I'll do my best!_'' Latvia said timidly.

''_Natalya! You can count on me!_'' Lithuania said.

''Ugh... To think that I'll show you the inside of my brother's heart-'' Belarus said with a sigh.

''_Well, then, let's begin the preparations for the transference. Who is in possession of the Teleshifter?_'' Japan asked.

''I am.'' Germany replied.

''_Well, then, Natalya-san, when you're ready, please talk to Ludwig-san. I will transfer you from here._'' Japan said.

''Okay.'' Belarus said. She decided to get supplies first and maybe some advice from the others.

She walked up to Spain. ''Well, Romano will be fine! If all else fails, I'll just clobber him awake or something!'' he said with a nervous laugh. She could tell he was really worried.

''I'll look after Ivan while you're gone. Don't worry.'' France told her.

''If you do anything to him, I will get my revenge...'' she said.

''Really, it's okay! After all, I am an ally of all people who live for love.'' France said.

''Hmm.'' Belarus replied. She walked over to Prussia, who was watching Italy.

''He has no wounds. His pulse and breathing are normal. Why won't he wake up?'' Prussia asked aloud. She shrugged.

''The one who ran up to Feliciano at that time...'' Austria muttered.

Belarus went over to Switzerland, who looked concerned.

''Vash...'' Liechtenstein said.

''...If it gets too dangerous, you are to escape right away.'' Switzerland said to his adopted sister.

''Of course.'' Liechtenstein said.

''Don't get too close to anything suspicious. You are to tackle the monsters without mercy. Get them before they get you. In any case, be wary of everything. Keep a sharp eye open. Also-'' Switzerland added.

''...Hey, how long will you keep going on?'' Belarus interrupted.

Switzerland looked apologetic. ''...Just be careful.'' he said.

''Okay.'' Liechtenstein said.

''Right.'' Belarus said. She had no intention of losing to monsters or whatever was in where they were going.

She went over to China and bought some supplies. She also bought some of America's healing burgers and England's scones. The scones might be useful for poisoning monsters.

* * *

><p>AN: Not much goes on here... But I didn't want to squeeze all of it here... Yay, the Baltics will be supporting those Nations trapped in the video game! See you next chapter!


	15. Into Russia's Subconscious

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Fifteen

After getting supplies, Belarus was ready. She walked up to Germany.

''Are you ready?'' he asked her.

''Yeah.'' she replied. Liechtenstein nodded.

''Looks like we're ready, Kiku.'' Germany said. He handed Belarus the Teleshifter.

''_I'm also done with the preparations for the transference. Natalya-san, may I?_'' Japan asked.

''Yes.'' Belarus said.

''Yes, please.'' Liechtenstein said.

''_Then please hold the Teleshifter, and don't move._'' Japan instructed.

Both of them nodded and held on to the device.

''_I'll transfer you now!_'' Japan said.

Bright white light flashed and they both vanished.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Belarus and Liechtenstein found themselves on a snow covered platform. Narrow paths connected platforms. The whole place was icy.<p>

''So this is inside my brother's heart...'' Belarus commented, looking around.

''_Natalya! Can you hear me?_'' Lithuania's voice asked.

''I can't hear a thing.'' Belarus said sarcastically.

''_We're not very deep into Ivan's consciousness yet. There should be a gate that leads into his subconscious somewhere. I don't know what the gate would look like, though..._'' Estonia's voice said.

''_We'll let you know if we figure out anything here._'' Lithuania said.

''_I'll try to help, too... Good luck, Natalya._'' Latvia said.

''_I'll be adjusting and watching Ivan from now on, so I'll leave the rest to you._'' Estonia said.

''Okay. We'll look for the gate.'' Belarus said.

''Right.'' Liechtenstein said.

They walked across the first narrow path, being careful until they reached the next platform. There was a green tree amongst dead brown ones.

''That's strange.'' Belarus said. She reached out and touched it. A light flashed. Both of them closed their eyes.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>When they opened her eyes, they was in a grand room with a long table. Red carpet covered the floor. Fancy silver chairs were along the table. At the head of the table was a throne-like chair. Russia was in the room along with the Baltics.<p>

''This is...from that time...'' Belarus said. She turned to Russia. ''Ivan!'' she called. He didn't seem to hear her and walked right through her, like a ghost.

''What...?'' she asked aloud, confused.

''It look like he can't hear us.'' Liechtenstein said.

''_Natalya! Those are not the real us!_'' Lithuania said.

''_I-it's probably us inside Ivan's mind..._'' Latvia reasoned.

''_We can't pick up any sound. I'll try to adjust it._'' Estonia said.

Russia went to the head of the table. The Baltics went up to him. Belarus, Liechtenstein and the real Baltics listened to the conversation.

''...The sunflowers bloomed beautifully this year.'' Russia said.

''The ones in the backyard are in full bloom.'' Latvia added.

''Oh, then I'll go pick a few!'' Lithuania exclaimed.

''That will have to wait, Toris. The tea is ready. Ivan, today we'll have this particularly nice blend from Arthur's place.'' Estonia informed them.

''Hmm... It smells nice. Tea is the only good thing he has, isn't it?'' Russia mused.

''When you are done drinking it, why don't we go out for a stroll? It's such a nice day today.'' Estonia suggested.

''Yeah. Let's all go together!'' Russia said happily.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>With another flash of light, the memory ended and they were back on the platform.<p>

''_What just happened-_'' Estonia asked.

''_It's from a very long time ago...when we still lived in the same house..._'' Lithuania answered.

''_The year the sunflowers bloomed beautifully... I'd completely forgotten about it._'' Latvia said.

''_I wonder if Ivan still remembered it all along?_'' Lithuania commented.

''_...Ivan's program is getting a little unstable. Let's wander around a little longer while we wait for it to stabilize._'' Estonia warned.

Belarus and Liechtenstein continued down another path. They took a straighter path when the one they were on forked. The next platform seemed empty. But...

''A snowman...'' Belarus said, looking at a certain place. Liechtenstein looked and saw it too. It blended in with the rest of the snow.

Belarus touched it and they went into another memory.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>They saw Russia, but he was younger. A younger Ukraine was there as well.<p>

''Here, you can have this, Ivan! It'll warm you right up!'' a young Ukraine said. She took off her scarf.

''But, sis! You love this scarf, don't you?'' the young Russia asked.

''It's okay, since it's for you...'' the young Ukraine said. She gave him the scarf.

''...Thank you.'' young Russia said.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>And with that, the memory ended and they were back on the platform with the snowman.<p>

''Ivan...'' Belarus murmured.

''_Ivan has-_'' Latvia started.

''_Has he been dreaming of the good old times all along?'_' Lithuania wondered.

''I suppose.'' Belarus said.

They both noticed something different. A yellow flower. It hadn't been there before they had seen the memory. Belarus approached it.

''_Be careful._'' Estonia said.

Belarus reached out and cautiously touched the flower. Flash.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>They were in a field of sunflowers. A young Russia was standing before them.<p>

''Who are you?'' the young Russia asked sweetly.

''My brother...?'' Belarus mused aloud.

''Brother? You have a brother?'' young Russia asked. He stepped towards them. ''I have a big sister, too. She's a bit clumsy, but she's really nice!'' he added.

Belarus nodded. ''And I have a little sister, too. She's-'' he started but was cut off.

Light flashed. When it cleared they were still in the field but in the places they had been before...

''Who are you?'' young Russia asked again.

''Brother...!'' Belarus started.

''You have a brother? I have a big sister, too. She's a bit clumsy, but she's really nice! And I have a little sister, too. She's-'' young Russia was cut off again. Flash.

They were back in their original positions again.

''...It's so warm here. I love sunflowers, you know? This is my favorite place! In this place-'' young Russia's new conversation was cut off. He looked confused.

''I'm getting a little tired... I wonder why?'' he said. He went over to a tree stump and sat down.

''I-van-'' Belarus said.

''_Ivan's program is growing unstable... That little Ivan in his subconscious-_'' Estonia warned and then stopped abruptly.

''Eduard?'' Liechtenstein asked. Why had he suddenly been cut off?

A magic circled appeared. Out of it stepped...Ukraine?

''My sister...'' Belarus said.

''...Are you going to take Ivan away? You see, Ivan really loves this place. So, please, just leave him be here. Okay?'' Ukraine said.

Belarus hesitated, emotion flashing across her face. She wanted Ivan to be happy...

''We can't... Natalya, please wake up... He is only going through his past over and over here. Nothing new-either happy or sad-will ever happen. No matter how comfortable it is, it's nothing but a lie, isn't it?'' Liechtenstein said. She realized that it was the memories that were keeping Russia from waking up.

Belarus clenched her fists. Liechtenstein was right...she need to make her brother realize it...she had to get him out. ''...Sis. I want to help our brother.'' she said.

''...Why? That's not what Ivan wants!'' Ukraine cried out.

''That doesn't matter. I don't care if it's not a nice thing to do. I... I want to be with my real brother.'' Belarus replied.

''...I see. I'm sorry, Natalya. I'm his big sister... I have to protect him.'' Ukraine said. She pulled out an axe and brandished it.

''Sis!'' Belarus said.

Liechtenstein pulled out her gun. Would Ukraine really try to hurt her own sister? It didn't seem like it... Something was strange...

Ukraine suddenly lunged at them, swinging her axe at Belarus. Belarus barely dodged the swipe. ''Sister, what are you doing!?'' she exclaimed. Her sister wouldn't attack her...

''I'm protecting Ivan. He wants to stay here. I don't want him to be upset.'' Ukraine replied. She swung again.

Belarus leapt backwards away from the axe blade. Ukraine's axe slammed into the ground where she had been only seconds ago. Ukraine lifted the axe up.

Liechtenstein attacked before Ukraine could swing the axe again. Ukraine turned around to face her. ''Another one? I'll deal with you, too.'' she said.

Ukraine disappeared without a trace. Belarus looked around. Liechtenstein ran over to her. ''Be careful.'' she warned Belarus.

''Natalya... Why are you doing this?'' Ukraine's voice asked. Belarus whirled to where the voice came from.

Ukraine suddenly appeared next to her. She hit Belarus with the flat of the axe blade, knocking her to the ground. Belarus gasped and moved before the axe came down.

''Sister... You were always unloved. Ivan never wanted you as a sister...'' Ukraine said coldly.

''Natalya! It's a fake!'' Liechtenstein called. She had figured it out.

''I know. You're not my sister! You're not Iryna!'' Belarus yelled. She took out her knives and threw one.

The knife hit Ukraine, causing a hole. A hole with no blood. Even in the game world, the Nations could bleed... Ukraine snarled and charged at Belarus, shoving Liechtenstein roughly out of the way.

''I could give Ivan a world where you don't exist. When did you ever make him happy?'' the fake Ukraine asked cruelly.

Belarus didn't answer. Ivan didn't want her? How could that be true? She could make him happy... The imposter took this as a chance to strike. Belarus screamed.

Liechtenstein got to her feet and shot the fake. ''Natalya!'' she called. The fake Ukraine turned to her and swung the axe. Liechtenstein dodged to one side.

Belarus attacked the fake while her attention was on Liechtenstein. ''Let me tell some things. First, this place here...is making Ivan suffer.'' she said.

The fake glared at Belarus and raised her axe. ''Second, my sister would never act this way! Iryna would never...!'' Belarus said. She knocked the axe out of the fake's hands. It clattered to the ground.

Liechtenstein shot the fake in the leg. ''Ukraine'' fell to her knees. Belarus stood over her. ''And third, I made Ivan happy before! I stayed with him when the Soviet Union fell!'' she said. She drove one of her knives into the fake's chest.

The fake Ukraine's eyes widened as she started to fade. ''You're just a program. A virus!'' Belarus growled.

''...Why...?'' the fake asked, glancing at the young Russia by the stump. She faded completely.

Liechtenstein healed them. They both walked up to the young Russia. Belarus looked down at him. She knew that her brother loved sunflowers... But if he stayed here...

''...Ivan... Let's go home, Ivan.'' Belarus said. She reached out and touched him. Light flashed and they both left his subconscious...

* * *

><p>AN: Here's this one! This must have been hard for Belarus... Fighting an imposter virus that looks like her older sister... Oh, and here is some information... Ukraine's human name for all of my Fanfics: Iryna Chernenko

Well, see you next chapter!


	16. Transformation Costume Issues and Canada

.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

><p>RomaHeta<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the wonderful fangame RomaHeta. This is merely my novelization of it with MY interpretation of the ending. I will take some liberty with the translations and the plot.

Chapter Sixteen

In the cabin, the others were waiting for Belarus and Liechtenstein to return.

''_It seems that they have successfully removed the root of the problem that was afflicting Ivan-san._'' Japan's voice said.

''Really!?'' France exclaimed.

''That's good.'' Palori said. She was standing by Spain, watching over Romano with him.

''So, when is Erika coming back?'' Switzerland asked.

''_I have already told Eduard-san how to transfer them, so I think they will come back very soon._'' Japan replied.

Two magic circles appeared. Belarus and Liechtenstein stepped out.

''Erika!'' Switzerland exclaimed, relieved.

''Vash... I'm back.'' Liechtenstein said.

''Oh! Welcome back, Natalya. And Ivan, too?'' France greeted.

Belarus went to Russia's bedside. ''Ivan... Isn't he going to wake up!?'' she asked.

''_His program is fully stabilized. Now we'll just have to wait for his mind to recover._'' Estonia's voice said.

''_Natalya! We lost contact halfway due to some terrible noise... What happened?_'' Lithuania's voice asked.

Belarus and Liechtenstein exchanged glances. Both were reluctant to describe the fight in Russia's subconscious.

''_An imposter created by the Error's infection is what was imprisoning Ivan-san. ...The Error strikes openings in the heart. Don't be surprised. And don't blame yourself... What you eliminated wasn't real._'' Japan said gently.

''...I know.'' Belarus said. She smiled faintly.

''Kiku, how are Feliciano and his brother doing?'' Germany asked.

''_Well... This is turning out to be more difficult than I expected... A new possibility has arisen; that whatever it was that granted them power is not in the 2D world. I can't tell for sure, though... There are too many parts of that world's program that can't be analyzed._'' Japan said.

''Can't we just go into Romano's mind and take care of it directly, too?'' Spain asked.

''_It's not that you can't, but... If the root problem isn't actually in that world, even if you dive into his subconscious, you won't necessarily be able to find it. His program would only become unstable._'' Japan explained.

''Not in this world, you say? You mean the Error has someone from the real world helping him?'' England asked.

''_...I don't think that's it, either. As long as it is in the real world, aside from passing the system and interfering as a program, it can't actually be in that world._'' Japan replied.

''In other words, there is something else besides the Error, with abilities similar to the Error's, scheming against us. Is that what you're saying?'' Switzerland questioned.

''_Yes, I'm afraid so. There was also another thing about the Error that worried me when I was watching him and that I thought I should tell you about, just in case._'' Japan said.

''Okay, what is it?'' America asked.

''_It looks like the Error is staying at one place. I can't tell the specific location, though._'' Japan said.

''You can't tell where exactly he is?'' America questioned.

''_If he comes forth using energy, I can find out his exact location from the energy shift. It's very difficult to find the exact location of the Error alone, in a place where there's nothing else...especially with the Error's interference._'' Japan explained.

''I see...'' England said.

''That means he could even be hiding nearby, right?'' Austria asked, shocked.

''We should prepare for an attack in case it comes.'' Palori suggested.

''_Yes, but so far the protective walls around the cabin haven't been broken down, so I don't think you will be attacked. The problem is-_'' Japan started.

''There's more?'' Germany asked.

''_...Even though I can't tell his exact location, I can still observe him from here. But...on a few occasions, the Error disappears._'' Japan said.

''He disappears?'' America asked, worried.

''You mean you can't see him?'' China asked.

''_No, even if he were invisible, his program would not disappear. At first, I thought it could be a glitch caused by teleportation. But now, even though he is not moving at all, he vanishes._'' Japan replied.

''...Kiku, you said there was something outside the game that had been controlling Feliciano and his brother, right?'' Germany asked.

''_Yes, though I am not a hundred percent sure. I still don't know how it's related to the Error's vanishing...but I'd like to investigate based on that assumption._'' Japan answered.

''Either way, there's very little we can do here...'' China said reasonably.

''_I'll start working on the network of the houses for those who are not yet connected! Honda, call me if you need anything!_'' Estonia said.

''_All right, thank you. Your presence is really reassuring to me._'' Japan said gratefully.

''_We're also leaving for a while. Alfred...please take care of Ivan._'' Lithuania said.

''Okay! You can count on me!'' America exclaimed.

''Though he's kind of scary when he's awake...'' France pointed out.

''_You, too, Natalya. Be careful!_'' Latvia said timidly.

''Hmph.'' Belarus said. Of course she would be careful. Even more so now, considering the Error might be up to something.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>China cooked dinner for everyone. After they had eaten dinner, they went back to their spots. China asked what had happened to Mika. Japan had told him that his Vocaloid rip-off was fine.<p>

Germany was still by Italy's bed. ''It pains me that I don't know what's going on.'' he admitted.

''By the way, Kiku, is my awesome transformation power done yet?'' Prussia asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

''_Ah, yes. Elizabeta-san made it for you._'' Japan replied.

''All right! You rock, Elizabeta!'' Prussia shouted.

''_Now, allow me-_'' Japan said. There was the sound of him typing.

Prussia was engulfed in light. When it cleared, he was wearing nothing but a bear mask and a waiter ''outfit'' similar to England's. Switzerland immediately stepped in front of Liechtenstein, shielding her from it.

''Bwahaha! What the heck!? What the heck is that!? What an awesome destructive power!'' Spain said, bursting out laughing.

''HAHAHA! That awful outfit! It's just hilarious!'' America added. England stared in shock.

''Well, I won't be left out of this!'' France said.

''Me, neither!'' Spain exclaimed.

''Kikuuuuuu! What the hell is this!?'' Prussia demanded.

''_Oh, don't ask me._'' Japan said, shocked. ''_By the way, Roderich, I have one for you, too._'' he added.

''N-no, I'm-'' Austria started. He wanted no part of this.

But light flashed and he was in his white and blue War of the Austrian Succession uniform. ''Oh, so it was this outfit?'' he said, relieved.

''Hey! What the hell!? It's totally different than mine! Damn you, Elizabeta! Do you have some kind of grudge against me!?'' Prussia exclaimed.

''Oh? Do you really have no idea?'' Austria asked his brother.

''No, I don't, dammit!'' Prussia said.

Germany sighed and stepped forward. ''Kiku, please turn him back to normal.'' he said.

''Aww, but he's fine that way.'' France said. He had changed into his inappropriate rose skirt and cat ears transformation.

''Yeah!'' Spain agreed. He had changed into a ridiculous tomato suit.

''Idiots! I can't believe you got dressed like that of your own free will!'' Switzerland exclaimed in shock.

''Antonio, did you really do that to yourself...?'' China asked, also shocked at Spain's behavior.

''Put some decent clothes on!'' Palori ordered.

''Hey, hey, what are you doing, leaving the hero out!? Come on, Kiku! make me a heroic costume, too! By the way, I won't accept objections!'' America exclaimed.

''_How about a Red Ranger?_'' Japan asked.

''Hey, Kiku! Why are you going along with this!?'' England shouted.

''Could you also make a beautiful outfit for my brother, please?'' Liechtenstein asked.

''Wait, Erika! You can't trust him!'' Switzerland protested.

''_Okay! I'll make transformations for everyone! I did make one for Vash-san already sooo..._'' Japan said, now in Otaku mode.

Light surrounded Switzerland. When it cleared, he was in a light blue dress with a white apron and knee length stockings with black Mary Jane shoes. A black bow was in his hair.

Switzerland's face reddened in shock, embarrassment and fury. ''My, what a lovely dress...'' Liechtenstein said. She, at least, was pleased.

''HONDAAAA!'' Switzerland screamed. He fired his gun in a rage. ''I swear, when I get my hands on you...'' he added.

''Don't mind me. I'll just rip those off.'' China stated.

''HAHAHA! If you rip off my mouse, you won't get any more!'' America said.

''A pristine white tuxedo for my brother...'' Belarus said. If everyone was going to get a transformation, then her brother needed one too!

''Stop creating faits accomplis!'' France said.

''_Well, then, how about matching uniforms for all of you?_'' Japan asked.

''Hell, no! Really, WHY are you going along with this!?'' England yelled.

''_In a state of emergency such as this, we all need to join forces, so- Everyone! Take cover!_'' Japan exclaimed.

Everyone gasped when the cabin shook violently. An earthquake of some kind! Germany grabbed Italy's arm to prevent him from falling out of bed. Palori did the same to Romano. Several Nations fell to the floor. After only a few minutes, the shaking stopped.

''Wh-what's this!?'' England yelped.

''Is it the Error?'' America asked.

''_Everyone, be careful! The data outside the cabin is changing drastically!_'' Japan warned.

''What does that mean!?'' Germany demanded.

''_Maybe it's being sent to a different place from where it is now... Can someone please take the Teleshifter outside?_'' Japan explained.

''Okay! I'll do it!'' America said.

''First, those who are wearing costumes, get changed! Everyone else, just wait for them to finish!'' Palori commanded sternly.

''Aww... She's in drill sergeant mode.'' France said. When Palori got like that, she was just like Germany... Maybe worse...

''Move, now!'' Palori barked.

''Y-yes, ma'am!'' everyone wearing a costume said. They quickly went to go change. Germany let out a relieved sigh and shot Palori a grateful look.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>After everyone was back in their uniforms, America took the Teleshifter and went outside. Both he and Japan gasped. ''This is-'' he said, shocked.<p>

Almost everything around the cabin was still white but it wasn't snow and everything was definitely different.

The cabin was now on a large rock platform with stairs that led to a white platform that circled the rocky one, floating in a pale purple space. There were two bridges, to the left and right, which connected to other areas.

Suddenly, a white magic circle appeared. Someone stepped out of it. Someone who looked like Japan in his normal white uniform. ''...Phew. That was a little tiring.'' he said with a sigh.

''Error!'' America exclaimed.

''Hello, Alfred. You look quite well.'' Error greeted.

''The Energy Sources were destroyed! How could you do something like this!?'' America demanded.

''Energy Sources? Oh, those? Unfortunately for you, they were not my Energy Sources. They are devices to share with Ivan the power I obtain.'' Error replied.

''_You said, 'with Ivan-san,' right? Then it's true that you are not the one who granted power to Feliciano-kun and Romano-kun, isn't it?_'' Japan asked.

''Well, yes.'' Error answered.

''Who was controlling them?'' America questioned.

''It is not that they were being controlled. They just ended up aligning.'' Error replied.

''Aligning?'' America asked, confused.

''...Oh, I am sorry. I have things I need to attend to as soon as possible, so if you will excuse me... I'll leave the rest to you.'' Error said, looking past America at something else. The Error vanished.

'''Leave the rest to you' ...What was he talking about?'' America asked.

''_Alfred-san, a large group of monsters has appeared to the north!_'' Japan said with a gasp.

America ran to the north end of the rock platform. Indeed, there was a group of fierce looking monsters. ''_There are monsters in the east and in the west, too! You're surrounded!_'' Japan warned grimly.

''Shit! So that's what he meant!'' America said.

''_And one more thing, there is an unfamiliar presence... Be careful!_'' Japan said.

A figure appeared between two of the monster in the back row. A figure holding onto a bear. Someone who looked quite familiar to America... ''It's Matthew!?'' he exclaimed in shock.

''_M-Matthew-san!? It can't be... I didn't notice him at all until now! When did he-_'' Japan exclaimed.

''What? But I've been here for quite a while...'' Canada said.

Canada glared at America. ''I've been here from the _very_ beginning! I might not have been in your base, but I was around!'' he said through gritted teeth.

There was a sort pause. ''Well, never mind. Alfred! It's time for me to punish you!'' Canada declared.

''NO! What do you think you're doing!? Come here right now!'' America said to his brother. What was his brother doing with the enemy?

''No! I'll defeat you and be recognized by everyone!'' Canada said.

''Oh, God, this isn't the time for this...'' America said.

''But I don't like fighting dirty, so I'll give you three days. If you guys surrender to me within those three days, I won't do anything to you. What do you say?'' Canada offered.

''No way! I'm coming there right now and-'' America started.

''_Wait, Alfred-san!_'' Japan said.

''Why?'' America demanded.

''_The monster around Matthew-san... Their power doesn't compare to that of the monster we have fought so far! You are no match for them!_'' Japan replied.

''What about Matthew!? If we don't hurry up and fix the infection, won't he be in trouble?'' America asked.

''_From what I've seen, he hasn't been infected for long enough. He hasn't been infected deeply enough to fall into a coma like Ivan-san. Let's accept his offer and work over a strategy during those three days._'' Japan said.

''...Tsk!'' America said.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Error was standing in the place with nothing. ''With this, we have taken another step forwards. ...It won't be long now. We're almost there...'' he mused.<p>

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone except for Belarus was gathered near the table, trying to come up with a plan.<p>

''_...We have a problem... Your connection with the real world is growing weak._'' Japan said grimly.

''Does this have anything to do with the cabin moving to another area?'' Palori asked anxiously.

''What!? Are you serious, Kiku!?'' America exclaimed.

''_What the Error did to the cabin isn't just teleportation from one world to another. Rather, you're being pulled deeper into the game._'' Japan said.

''That _is_ a problem.'' Germany stated.

''...We can no longer leave this world?'' America asked, horrified.

''_There's still the slightest connection, but... If the Error uses the same power again, I don't know what will happen next..._'' Japan explained.

''I see...'' France commented.

''We have to make sure the Error does not use it again, then.'' Austria said.

''Right. Now, what do we do about the monsters outside? We still have not planned a strategy...'' Palori pointed out.

''_We'll help Feliciano-kun and Romano-kun later. For now, let's try to think of a way to deal with the matter at hand._'' Japan said.

''Okay.'' America said.

''Hey, since Alarise is a brilliant military strategist, let's have her make the plan.'' Prussia suggested. He eagerly grabbed Palori and steered her to the head of the table, shoving America away. America didn't complain.

''Yeah! Thanks to their good planning, her country hasn't lost a war yet!'' France said.

They resumed their planning. Palori sat down at the table, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

* * *

><p>Canada was waiting outside with his monsters. ''The three days are almost up... I wonder what Alfred is going to do?'' he said aloud.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! Lots of dialogue in this chapter... But it was needed. When I was watching the video, the cosplay part made me laugh. And freak out, when I saw Prussia and France in their ''outfits''. Haha. And now Canada makes an appearance! But he's infected and on the Error's side... See you next chapter.


End file.
